My Life
by nileyjiley
Summary: What happeneds when a boy meets the new girl at school and he finds out that she has a 2 year old daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**: Hey this a new story and my first time ever putting one of my stories on public so I hope you like it and tell me what you think and if I should go on my story.

**I don't own any of the characters.**

Here we go….

My life episode. 1

Demi is down stairs in the kitchen cooking breakfast when she yells up stairs. " Miley get down her or your going to be late for school and on your first day!"

Miley comes down the stairs. " Ok, Ok. I'm here now are you happy?" She said with a smile on her face.

" yes. Now eat up so I can drop you off at school". Hands Miley a plate of food. " Are you happy for your first day at a new school?"

Miley looks at her with a face. " Not really. Why do I have to go to school anyways? You don't.

Demi smiles at Miley. " I graduated 2 years ago Miley. Don't you remember?"

"Oh I remember I can never forget the day my best friend left me in the school all alone." She said.

" Oh stop being a drama queen Miles"

Smiles then looks around. " Hey where's Noah at?"

Noah come running into the kitchen. " Hi aunt Demi and Mommy". Hugs both of them.

"Hi baby girl" Walks over and picks her up. " I cant believe how fast you grew up."

Noah smiles. " I only two mommy". Holds up three fingers so Miley can see.

" I know baby girl." Kisses her cheek and puts her down.

"Miley are you ready?" Demi asked.

"Yeah lets go." They get in the car and heads of to the school. When they get there they see a lot of kids outside of the school talking to each other.

They get out of the car. " Wow this sure is a big school" said Miley. Miley feel a tug on her pants legs and bends down to Noah. " Yes baby girl?"

" I go play" smiles cutely at Miley.

" sure but stay where I can see you ok?" Noah smiles and runs off to play. " I'm going to miss her while I'm here all day."

Demi looks at Miley and smiles. " She's going to miss you too Miley. I just know it because she is such a mommy's girl." Demi said with a laugh.

Miley smiles while looking at Noah running around the place. " Yeah I know."

Noah ran into someone while playing and fell down.

"Hi cutie" said the person as he bend down to help her up. " Where do you belong?'' the person said smiling at her.

"Right there" said Noah as she pointed to the car where Demi stood. " Lets go" she said as they walked over. " Aunt Demi?"

" Hi Noah who is friend?" she asked with a smile as she seen the person come up with Noah.

The person smiled " Hi I'm Nick." he said as he put his hand out.

Demi shakes his hand and says, " Demi nice to meet you."

Just then Miley came up. " Hey Demi who your friend here." She said as she looked at Nick and smiled.

Nick smiled back.

" This is Noah's friend. His name is Nick."

Miley puts her hand out. " Hello Nick it's nice to meet you." she said.

" Its nice to meet you too." he said while shaking her hand and smiling.

" Well Miles me a Noah should get going. Have a nice first day at school." After that said her and Noah was both gone.

Nick turned to Miley and said, " Do you need any help with finding your classes?"

"Sure"

" Ok well let me see what classes you have"

Miley gives him the paper.

" We have all the same classes together"

" cool. Lets go then"

**Notes: **So tell me what you think of my story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: **This is my second chapter is this story and thanks to all that commit.**

**And now for what you been waiting for….**

**I own nothing**

**Nick and Miley walks into the classroom together and sits beside each other.**

" **So Miley who was the little cutie."**

" **Who? Noah?"**

**Nick smiles. " Yeah."**

**Miley get nervous and does a small smile. " Umm… she's my cousin."**

" **Ok." Nick smiles back at her**

**Someone walks in to the classroom and sits on the other side of Nick. " Hey Nick what's up dude." Does a hand shake with him.**

" **Hey dude. Ryan this is Miley she's new here."**

**Rain smiles at her. " Nice to meet such a pretty lady." Shakes her hand.**

**Miley blushes and pulls her hand away. " Thanks"**

**Nick is mad that Ryan is flirting with her. " So Miley what are you doing after school?"**

" **Nothing but going home."**

" **Oh ok, do you want to hang with me?"**

" **Yeah Sure"**

**After school Miley is at her locker talking with Ryan.**

" **So Miley how was your first day."**

" **It was good. How was your day today."**

**Ryan smiles at her. " It was excellent."**

**Miley blushes then Nick walks up.**

" **Miley you ready to go." Smiles at her.**

" **Yeah lets go."**

**While walking Miley says, " Can we stop at my house first so I can drop my bag off."**

" **Sure lead the way."**

**They get to Miley house and walks in. Noah comes running to the door. " Mommy I missed you all day." Hugs her leg.**

**Nick is confused. " I thought you said she was your cousin."**

" **She is" said a nervous Miley.**

**Noah starts to cry. " So I'm not your little princess anymore?"**

" **Noah of course you are." Feels stupid. " Come here."**

" **No you don't love me no more." Noah runs up stairs to her room.**

" **Noah!" Runs after her.**

**Noah in her room with the door closed. Miley is at the door, " Noah please open the door."**

" **No you don't love me anymore"**

" **Yes I do baby girl. Just please open the door."**

**The door opens with a crying Noah standing there. " I'm sorry baby girl. Now stop crying." Hug her.**

" **You still want me mommy?"**

" **Oh course I do." Pulls away from the hug and looks at her.**

**Noah smiles. " Ok lets go down stairs."**

**They walk down the stairs and sees Demi on the couch.**

" **Everything ok?"**

" **Yeah. Where's Nick?" **

" **He left."**

**Miley sad. " Oh ok."**

**Demi looks at her best friend. " You ok Miles?"**

" **Yeah I will just talk to him in tomorrow"**

**Notes:** Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:**Will thanks for all the support I'm getting on my story. Ok well I don't want to keep going on and on so here we go.

**I own nothing**

The next day in front of the school Miley and Demi pulled up to school and got out of the car with Noah. " Me go play now mommy?" Noah said in her two year old voice.

" Sure baby. Just stay where I can see you."

" Okay" Noah said running off and she saw Nick talking to some friends and ran over to him. " Hi Nick." Hugs his leg.

Nick looks down and she her. " Umm… Hey Noah."

" You play with me?"

" Umm.. Ok." Says bye to his friends and leaves with Noah.

They walk to an opened space so that they can play. " We play run."

Nick looks and Noah confused. " What's run?"

Noah looks at him. " You catch me."

" Oh you mean tag."

" No run." Noah starts to run from him.

" Noah get back here!" Says as he his chasing her then he finally catches her. " I got you" Nick said smiling at the girl in his arms.

" All man. Ok now me catch you."

" How about another time. Lets get you back to your mommy." Sees Miley and walks over to her.

" Noah I thought I told you to stay where I can see you. I was worried sick."

Noah still in Nicks arms and she hugs him. " Me play with Nicky mommy."

" I know baby I was just worried that's all." Takes her from Nick. " Umm.. Thanks Nick."

Nick does not look at her. " No problem. Umm I have to go." Nick is about to walk away.

" Nick wait please." Miley said stopping him.

" No Miley I have to go." Walks away.

The bell rings and Miley hands Demi Noah. " Bye guys I will see you later." Miley said with a sign and walks away.

When schools ends Nick is at his locker and Miley walk up to him. " Nick please talk to me."

Nick turns around with a mad look on his face. " What Miley?"

" I'm sorry ok."

Yelling. " Why would you lie Miley!"

" Because I didn't think you would want to be my friend after you found out."

" Miley I don't care if you have a daughter." Nick said whispering the last part. " Ok and don't want to be your friend. Why can't you see that."

Miley looks at him with a said face. " Fine then." About to walk away. Until Nick grabs her hand and turns her to face him.

" I don't want to be your friend Miley, I want to be more than that." Looks her in the eyes.

Miley smiles but then it drop. " But don't you care that I have a-" whispers this part. "have a daughter.

Nick yells at her. " No I don't. I already told you that. I like you and Noah. Look I'm sorry I yelled at you but I had to make you see that I really like you too."

Miley hug Nick and says, " I like you too Nick and I'm sorry that I lied to you."

Nick hugs her back. " It's ok, but no more lying ok." Pulls away from the hug and holds her hand.

Miley smiles. " Ok. You coming to my house?"

" Yeah lets go." Shuts his locker with his free hand a they walk out the school and to Miley's house and walks into the door.

" Noah I'm home."

Noah comes running to the door where they are at. " Mommy I missed you all day." Hugs her.

Miley hugs her back and pulls away. " Hey look who I brought with me." Steps a side so Noah can see.

Noah smiles big when she see who it is and hug him. " Nick!"

Nick hugs her back then lets go. " Hey cutie." Picks her up.

Demi walks in wearing a nice red dress that came just above her knees. " Hey guys what's up?"

Miley looks at her. " Nothing. You going on a date?"

Demi smiles and says. " Yeah a guy named Joe."

" Ok have fun." Demi leaves. " So what do you want to do now?"

Nick smiles. " How about we go to the park.

" Yeah let's go!" They leave the house and go to the park. When they get there.

" Mommy me sing." Points to the swings.

" You mean swing and yeah."

Nick puts Noah in the swing and starts to push her." So Miley can I ask you something?"

Miley smiles and looks at him. " Sure."

Nick looks at Miley with curiousness. " Where is Noah's father?"

Miley looks at Nick. " Umm.. He left me when I found out I was pregnant."

" Oh I'm sorry."

" I'm not Noah's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Looks at Noah and smiles.

Ryan is walking around the park when he sees Miley and Nick. " Nick? Miley?"

" Umm.. Hey Ryan what's up?"

Ryan smiles at Miley. " Nothing Miley."

Nick picks Noah up out of the swing. " Hey dude what's up." Nick says holding Noah.

" Hey Nick." Looks at Noah. " Who's this cutie?" Smiles at Noah.

" This is Noah. Can you say hi Noah?" Nick says.

Noah does a little wave and shyly says, " Hi"

" Hey cutie." Smiles and looks at her then to Miley. " She just like you Miley."

" Mommy me go play over there?" Points to the playground.

" Mommy?" Ryan says with a shocked look on his face.

" Yeah go head." Noah runs off.

" She's yours?"

Nervously Miley says, " Yeah."

" Omg you have a kid. You little-"

Nick cuts him off and is mad. " Don't you call her that."

" What she is!"

" Fuck you Ryan" Tears up and walks away.

" Dude stay away from me, Miley, and Noah." Walks off to find Miley.

Ryan stands there then says, "Whatever" and goes on with this business.

**Notes:**Ok just want you to know that I have nothing against Ryan S. I love him and when he skateboard. It's just a story. So tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **Well here's another story. I hope you enjoy it.

**I own nothing….** Here we go

Nick runs after Miley. " Miley wait up!"

Miley stops. " That's why I didn't want anyone to know." Miley says crying.

" Forget what he said you are not and never will be a-"

Miley cuts him off. " Yes I am. The only reason why I had sex in the first place is to feel better. Then I ended up pregnant." Miley yells.

" To feel better about what Miley?"

" About everything." Looks at Nick.

Nick sets on the grass in the park. " Tell me about it."

Miley wipes her eyes and sits next to him. " Well this boy named Cody liked me so after him asking me out about three times I finally said yes. About 5 months of dating he wanted me to have sex with him but I wasn't ready." Starts to cry again.

Nick looks at her. " It's ok I'm right here."

" Well then that went on for sometime. Then my mom and dad got in a car crash and died. I was not myself after that. I had sex with him. Then when I told him I was pregnant he just left."

Nick hugs her. " Everything will be alright Mile." Kisses her on the head.

" The worst part is that I didn't even love him."

" You had your reasons Mile."

Mile clams down and looks around. " Where's Noah I don't see her!"

Nick looks the other way and doesn't see her. " Come on lets go look for her." They run off.

Noah is walking around the park scared and people are walking her. " Have you seen my mommy." She then bumps into someone and falls to the ground. " Oww" Noah said crying.

"Oh my god are you ok?" picks her up. " Where is your mommy and daddy?"

Noah crying. " I don't know."

" Come on lets go look for them. What's your name?"

" Me name Noah"

Joe smiles at who cute she is. " Ok Noah lets go find them." They walk around.

Nick walking around and yelling. " Noah where are you?"

" Noah please baby where are you?" Crying " Noah"

Joe here someone yelling Noah's Name and walks in that direction. Noah sees someone and yells to them.

" Mommy!" Points to her.

" Lets go." Walks up to Miley. "I think I found what you lost."

Miley turned around to see Noah is someone arms. "Noah! Oh thanks god your ok" Take her from Joe. "Where did you go?"

"I didn't see you."

"I'm sorry baby girl." Turns to Joe. "Thank you so much."

Nick walks over. "You found her." Takes her and hugs her.

"Actually this guy did." Points to Joe.

"Thank y-" Sees it Joe. "Joe?"

"Nick?" Looks at Nick then to Miley. "How about you tell me what's going on Nick."

Nick looks at Miley for the ok and she nods. "Well you see this is Miley's daughter and…." Tells him the rest of the story in shorter version.

Joe smiles than looks at Miley. "Oh I'm sorry about what you had to go thorough Miley."

"It's ok."

Demi walks up to them. "Joe why did you leave like th-" Sees them. "Miley, Noah, Nick? What are you doing here?"

"We came to take Noah to the park. What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"I and Joe are on a date." Demi said with a smile.

"You're dating my brother?"

"Yeah we should get going. I will see you when I get home Miley." Demi and Joe leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:**Here's part five of my story I hope you like it so far.

**I own nothing…** Well here we go chapter 5…

A couple days later with Nick and Miley at school, Miley is at her locker getting her things ready to leave for the weekend, when someone comes up behind her. "I know it's you Nick." Miley said with a smile.

"Man how did you know it was me?" Nick said with a smile.

"I saw you come out of the classroom talking to Alyson." Miley said with smile.

Nick decides to mess with her. "What are you jealous?" Nick says in a sweet voice.

"No why would I be? We are not dating." Miley looks at him while closing her locker.

Nick's smiles fade. "Oh that's right." Turns and opens his locker.

Miley hug his from behind. "I didn't mean it like that Nicky and you know it."

"I know I was just playing with you." Nick said earning a hit on the arm from Miley. "Ouch. Anyways since its Friday how about I take you and Noah to the carnival tonight." Nick says rubbing his arm and closing his locker.

"You don't have to Nick." Miley says looking at him.

"I know but I want to." Nick says while grabbing her hand.

Miley looks at there hands and says, "Ok." with a smile.

Just then Ryan walks pass them and looks at Miley." what a slut."

Nick stops him. "Dude what is your problem?" He asks mad.

"The slut name Miley over there." Ryan says with a smirk.

Nick grabs him by his shirt. "She is no a-" Gets cut off.

"Nick stop please let's just go." Almost in tears.

Nick lets Ryan go and Ryan walks away and Nick hugs Miley. "I'm sorry. Let's go." They walk out of the school and heads to Miley's. When they get into house Noah coming to them and jumps on Miley.

"Mommy your home." Noah is still a little scared about losing her mom at the park a couple days ago.

"Yeah I'm here baby girl."

"Hey what about me? Where's my hug?" Nick says.

Noah laughs and hugs him too. "I missed you too Nicky."

"I missed you too Noie."

Demi comes in the room. "Hey guys"

"Hey Demi" Nick said.

"Hey Demi, what are your plans for tonight?" Miley asks.

"Well Joe and I are going on a date. What about you?"

"Nick is taking us to the carnival." Miley says with a smile.

"Oh ok that should be fun" Demi looks to where Noah and Nick are playing house. "Aww that's so cute. She really loves him doesn't she?"

Miley smiles. "Yeah she does. I just hope he doesn't leave."

"Are you crazy? Nick loves you and Noah." Demi said looking at her.

Miley looks at her. "What?"

Demi smiles. "Yeah can't you tell?" she said walking away.

Miley looking at Noah and Nick talking in a whisper, "Not really… I think." Thinking about what Demi said.

Later that night when they are at the carnival when they are about to walk in. "Now Noah you have to stay with me and mommy ok." said nick.

"Ok" Noah said taking Nick's hand.

When they get inside Noah looks around excited. "Wow! Can we go on that one?" Points to the Marry go round.

"Well we're to have fun baby girl. Let's go get in line." They go wait in line until it there turn to get on the ride.

"Ok Noah whom horses do you wants to ride on?" Miley asks

Noah points to a pink and blue horse. "That one." After the ride they are walking around. "Mommy that was fun."

Miley picks her up. "I know baby girl."

"So where to next girls?" Nick asks.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go Noah?" Miley asks.

Noah is looking at a game at the carnival. "Mommy look at the teddy over there." Points to a teddy bear at a basketball game.

Nick looks where Noah is pointing along with Miley. "Do you want it?"

Noah smiles and nods. "Yes can I have it please?" Does a cute smile.

"Come on lets see if I can get that bear then."

Five games later Nick finally makes the basketball go into the hoop. "You made it what's your prize?" Asks the man at the game stand.

"The big teddy bear please."

"Ok here you go and thank you for playing this game." The man at the stand said.

Noah jumping up and down. "It's bigger than me."

Miley looks at Nick. "I can't believe you spend 25 dollars trying to win that bear. I'm going to pay you back."

"Miley it's no problem." Nick says.

"Are you su-" Gets cut off by Nick.

"It's no problem Miles" Nick says then he kisses Miley on the cheek.

"Ok let's go put this bear in the car." They put it into the car and go back inside.

"Mommy can we go on ride right there?" Noah said pointing to a Ferris wheel.

"Ok then lets go." Miley says then they go get in line. When they get in and are at the top.

"Nicky look." Noah says as she points to the carnival from a high distance.

"Yeah you can see the whole park from up here." Nick said looking out into the distance.

"I know" Noah said well still watching.

Nick smiles and looks to Miley. "Are you having fun Miley?"

"Yeah thanks for this Nick."

"For what?"

"For everything." Miley smiles and kiss him on the cheek.

Nick looks into her eyes. "No problem." He says as he leans in. Miley leans in to and they kiss. After a while they pull away with both of them smiling.

"Wow" Miley said.

"Yeah that was."

When they get off the ride Noah pulls on Nick's shirt and he bends down to her level. "What is it baby girl?"

Noah points to the ice cream cart. "Can I have some ice cream?"

"Sure let's go get it." When they get to the cart Nick asks, "What kind do you want Noah?"

"Umm… Chocolate please."

"Ok" They get there ice cream and sits down at a table.

"Yummy" Noah said as she was eating her ice cream.

Miley looks at her and laughs. "Good baby girl?" Noah nods.

After they finish Noah yawns. "Mommy?"

Miley picks her up. "Ok someone is tired and it's time to go home."

"Come on we can go to my house, you guys can stay the night." They walk out of the park.

"Noah you want to stay with Nick tonight?" Miley asks.

Noah is already half asleep and nods. They get in the car and drives to Nick's.

**Notes:** Well I hope you guys like it tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:** I glad you guys like my stories so much it just makes me want to keep posting and writing them so thank you all.

**I own nothing.** Here we go…

When they get there Nick takes Noah out of the car and heads to the door. "Come on Miley."

Miley gets out of the car. "I'm right behind you."

When they get the house Miley looks around the house with big eyes. "Wow Nick this is a nice house."

Nick smiles. "Thanks. Come let's go to the living room that's were everyone is." Nick said leading the way. Miley nervous followed behind him.

"Umm… Ok." She said as they walked into living room. When they finally got into the living room a women looked up from the couch as she heard someone come in.

"Hey Nick how was your day?" Ms. Jonas asked her son.

"Good mom." Just then Noah woke up and looked around before looking at Nick.

"Hi Nicky." Noah said rubbing her eyes.

"Nick who's the little cutie?" His mother asked.

"Mom this is Noah." Nick said as he and Miley sat on the couch opposite of this mother with Noah still in his arms.

"Hi Noah aren't you the cutest like I ever saw." Said Ms. Jonas.

"Can you say hi to my mom Noah?" Nick said.

Noah just put her head into Nick chest. Miley rubs her back while talking to her. "Don't be shy honey." She said to the two year old.

"That's ok and you must be…"

"I'm Miley. It's nice to meet you." she said shaking her hand then letting go.

"You too honey." She Nicks mother.

Just then Joe walks in the living room. "Hello family. Hi Noah and Miley. What are you guys doing here?"

"There here with me." Said Nick.

"Oh Ok then." Said Joe as he picked up Noah. "Hey Noah." He said putting her in the air.

"Hi Doey!" Noah said while laughing and trying to say Joe.

"Joe you know them?' Ms. Jonas asks.

"Yup. Noah here is Miley's little cutie." He said handing Noah back to Nick.

Ms. Jonas looks at Miley. "What?"

Miley nervously says, "Yeah she's my daughter."

Ms. Jonas looks to her son. "Nick why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would care."

"You know I don't care if your girlfriend has a child but you still should have told me." Ms. Jonas said.

Nick smiles at his mother calling Miley his girlfriend. "I know mom. Well we are going to go upstairs." Nick said standing up with Noah in his arms and Miley standing up with him.

"I stay with Doey?" Noah asks.

"Ok be good for Joey." Miley said as Nick hands her to Joe.

"If you need us we will be in my room if you need us."

"Ok son and nice meeting you Miley"

"You too Ms. Jonas." Miley said as she and nick made it up the stairs and into his room. "Your room is nice and so is your mom."

Nick sets on the bed. "Thanks." Nick looks at Miley just standing there. "Are you going to stand there all nigh?" Nick asks as he pats the bed. "Come sit."

Miley walks over to the bed. "Ok." She sits away from Nick.

"That's too far." Nick moves closer to her. "There that better." He said with a smile.

"So your mom called me your girlfriend, why didn't you tell her I wasn't?"

"Well you didn't either and I want you to be my girlfriend" Nick said with a smile.

Miley smiles fade. "I don't know if I'm ready yet Nick."

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

Miley stands up, "Because I like you Nick. I already to you that."

"Then why can't you be my girlfriend if you like me and I like you? And don't say because you're not ready because I know there's something else."

Miley looks at Nick. "I'm just not ready for a relationship yet Nick."

"Ugh!" Looks at Miley. "Why do you keep pushing me away Miley!" Nick said mad.

"I'm not pushing you away Nick."

"Then what are doing Miley because it sure feels like you are!"

Down stairs they can here Nick yelling. "Ok Nick is really mad." Said Ms. Jonas.

Joe looks up from playing with Noah. "Yeah I know."

Noah is about to cry because of the yelling up stairs. "I want mommy."

Ms. Jonas picks Noah up. "Don't cry sweetie. Let's watch some TV."

Back upstairs Nick and Miley are still talking. "Nick please understand." Miley said looking down.

"I tried to Miley but I can't. I can't keep doing this. Trying and trying-" Gets cut off.

"Then don't Nick!" Miley yelled as she walked out his room and down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: __**Well here is my second post tonight. I might do one more.**_

_**I own nothing!**_

_When Miley gets down stairs Noah yells for her. "Mommy!"_

"_Come on Noah we are going home. It was nice meeting you Ms. Jonas."_

"_You too Miley."_

_Joe stands up. "I will take you home Miley."_

_They walk out and gets into the car. "Thanks Joe."_

_Joe about to start the car up but stops. "Miley we heard it all."_

"_I know." Miley said tearing up._

_Joe looks at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_What's there to talk about Joe?" Miley looks at him._

"_Like why you and brother were yelling at each other."_

_Miley tells him what went on with them._

"_Why are you not ready Miley? I know you like him a lot."_

"_I don't know Joe." Miley said looking away._

"_Miley the truth please."_

_Miley stays quite for sometime then blurts out, "Because I'm scared Joe."_

"_Scared of what Miley?"_

"_Everything Joe!" Looks at him. "I never felt this way before and it's scaring me to deaf."_

_Joe hugs her. "Shh… I know Miley but you can't push Nick away because you might lose him. You like right?"_

"_Joe it's not even like. I think its love." She looks at Joe._

"_Then don't push him away." Pulls out of the hug. "Go talk to him Miley before it's too late."_

"_Thanks Joe." Hugs him one more time then pulls away._

"_No problem Miley. Now get out of this car and go talk to Nick and I will get Noah out."_

_Miley goes back into the house and Denise looks up from the couch. "I thought you were honey sweetie."_

"_I need t talk to Nick." Miley said._

_Denise smiles. "Then go on up and talk to him._

"_Thanks." Miley smiles back and go to Nicks room and knocks on the door._

"_What!" Nick says madly._

_Miley opens the door. "Umm… We need to talk Nick."_

_Nick looks at her. "Oh it's just you."_

_Miley is hurt at what he said. "I guess I deserved that. I want to talk Nick." Looks at him._

"_I'm sorry for everything Nick I was just…" Miley says trying to get the rest out._

"_Just what Miley?" Nick yells at her._

"_Just…" Miley says then starts to cry._

_Nick signs and get off the bed and hugs her. "Miley I'm sorry. It's just that I love you so much that-" Gets cut off._

_Miley kisses him passionately and Nick kisses back the same way then pulls away. "What was that?" Nick asked with a smile._

"_That was me saying I'm sorry I was just scared of the feeling I had for you. I want to give us a try Nick."_

_Nick smiles. "Good." Smiles at kisses her and pulls away. "I love you." Looks her in the eyes. "And Noah."_

_Down stairs Denise is really nervous about the quietness up stairs. "I don't here any talking." She said looking at Joe._

_Joe smiles. "I know you know that what that means." Joe raised his eyebrows at her._

_Denise gets what he's saying and smiles._

_Joe laughs at his mother. "Well I'm going to my room mom."_

"_Me too, me too" Says Noah._

"_Ok come on little girl." He picks her up._

_They walk up the stairs and goes into Nick's room._

"_Hey guys what's up?" Nick says as Miley is laying in his arms as they lay on the bed._

"_Nothing just came to see what you too were up to. You guys tighter now?" Joe asks._

"_Yeah and thanks Joe." Miley smiles._

_Joe smiles back. "No problem."_

_Noah walks over to the bed and puts her arms up. "Me lay?"_

_Miley picks her up and puts her in the middle of her and Nick._

_Joe looks at them and smiles. "I'll leave you guys alone." He said and walked out the room._

_Nick smiles at Miley. "Should we tell her?"_

"_Sure. Hey Noah guess what?"_

_Noah looks at her. "What?"_

"_Well I'm your mommy's boyfriend."_

_Noah looks confused. "What's a boyfriend?"_

_Nick tells her what one is and Noah smiles. "So mommy Nick is your boyfriend?"_

"_Yes." Miley say with a smile._

"_Ya!" Noah yells._

_Nick looks at Noah then too Miley. "I can see she's happy about that." Nick smiles._

_Miley laughs and kisses him then pulls away. "Yeah"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes:** Well here is the next part to my story.

**I own nothing…**

As the weekend went they had fun together. Now it's Monday and they at school and Miley is at here locker getting books out for first two classes.

Nick walks up behind her. "Hey babe."

Miley turns around and Nick kisses her and she pulls away and smiles. "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing but you, me and Noah have date tonight. What do you say to that?" He smiles at her.

"We say yes."

"Good, I'll pick you two up at seven then." He said as he walked away.

Later that day when Miley gets home she walks through the door and yells, "I'm home!" That's when she heard little feet running towards her and she smiles. In less than two seconds Noah runs to her. "Mommy I'm missed you." Noah said as she huged her.

Miley picks her up. "I missed you too." Miley said then kissed her cheek. "Where's auntie Demi?" Noah points to the living room. "Well let's go." They walk into the living room to see Demi and Joe making out. "Whoa!" Miley said covering Noah eyes. "Is this what you guys do when Noah is around?" She asked playfully and uncovering Noah eyes.

Demi pulls away from Joe. "Hey Miley."

"And no. She left the room so it kind of got hot in here." He said with a smile looking at Demi.

"Ewww!" Miley said looking at them.

Joe looks at her. "Oh please like you and Nick don't make out."

Miley puts on a serous face. "We don't."

"Oh really." Gets his phone out and shows her a picture. "Then what is this?"

Miley looks at the picture of her and Nick making out. "Where did you get this?" Miley said looking away from the phone.

Joe smiled at her. "When you and Noah stayed at my house she was playing with the camera on my phone."

"Sorry mommy." Noah said with a cute smile.

"That's ok sweetie."

Late Joe looks at the clock and sees it's six and stands up from the couch. "I should get home. I will see you guys later." He kisses Demi and leaves.

"So Miles what's your plans for tonight?" Demi asks.

"Me, Noah, and Nick have a date tonight. Which we should start getting ready for." She stands up and goes upstairs and into Noah's room. "Noah come on lets get you dressed." Goes into Noah closet.

"For what Mommy?" Noah asks looking up from playing tea party.

Miley comes out of the closet holding two dresses. "You, me and Nicky have a date tonight." She said smiling.

Noah smiles big. "Ya!"

Miley holds up the two dresses. "Which one?"

"That one mommy." Noah said pointing to the red dress.

"Ok then." Miley puts the dress on her and carries her into the bathroom. "Pon-pon or down?"

Noah smiles. "Pon-pon." Miley puts her hair in a ponytail.

"Come on. Help mommy pick something out." They walk in her room and into the closet then come back out and find Noah sitting on her bed. "Which one?" She asked.

"This one mommy." Noah said pointing to a yellow summer dress.

"Ok." She puts the dress on. "Ok let's go do my make up." They walk into the bathroom and she puts on her make up.

"Me too mommy. I ware make up too."

"Only a little lip gloss." She said and puts a little on her lips.

Down stairs the door bell rang and Demi answers the door. "Hey Nick."

Nick smiles. "Hey Demi are they ready yet?"

"Let me see." Before she could do anything else Noah came running in.

"Nicky" She hugs him.

"Hey baby girl. Look what I got you." He said holding out a rose you're her to take.

Noah takes the rose. "Thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

"No problem." Nick said.

Miley comes down the stairs. "Hey nick." She said with a smile.

Nick looks at her. "Wow Miley you look wow."

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself. So you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Oh wait this is for you." He said handing her a rose.

"Thanks Nick." He said kissing her cheek.

"Mommy look I got one too." Noah said showing Miley her's.

"I see that baby girl." Miley picks her up.

"Ok let's go." Said Nick and then they walked out the door.

In the car on the way there Miley ask, so where are we going?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Nick said.

"How about a hint?" Miley said.

Nick smiled. "Nope."

"Fine."

When they get there. "The Beach?"

Nick smiles. "Yup. Come on." They get out the car.

"What's here?" Miley asks.

They start walking. "That right there." He said pointing to a blanket with candles around it.

"Oh Nick it's beautiful." Miley said.

"Only for my two girls that I love." Nick said smiling.

"Oh pretty." Noah said.

"Yeah but don't touch the candles they are hot." Nick said.

"Ok." They go and sit down on the blanket and eat.

After that they are walking along the shore. "Come and get me Nicky." Noah said running.

Nick runs after her. "I'm going to get you." After a while he catches her and picks her up and starts tickling her.

Noah laughing hard. "Nicky stop."

Miley walks over laughing.

Nick laughing as well. "No."

"Daddy stop." Noah said.

Nick stops. "D d daddy?"

**Notes:** This will probably be the last one until Friday because I have basketball games but be on a look out just in case I do get one or two out and if I do they are going to be short.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes:**Well I got sometime to make this one now it might be short.

**I own nothing…**

Miley looks at Nick. "Umm… I think we should go now." She takes Noah. I will see you tomorrow Nick bye." Miley starts walking away.

"No wait." Nick stops them. "Did she just call me daddy?"

"Umm… Yeah. She probably just thinks you are because of all time you spend with her but I will tell her your not." Miley said.

Nick looks at her. "No don't. I like it." Nick says with a smile.

Miley looks at him. "Are you saying you want to be her dad?"

"Yeah I love her and she loves me so why not."

"Nick you know if you do this you can't go ba-" Nick cuts her off.

"I know I want to do this." Nick smiles big.

Miley hugs him and kisses him. "Ok but only if you want to."

Nick kisses her back then pulls away. "I do. Come on let's go home." They get in the car and drive to Nick house and walk though the front door. "Go head up to my room."

"Ok" Miley said then went up the stairs.

Nick walks into the kitchen. "Mom?"

Denise looks at him. "What's up?"

"Do you know the number to the adoption company?"

"Why?" Denise asked looking at her son.

Nick smiled and said, "Because Noah called me daddy and want to be her daddy I already kind of is."

Denise smiles at her son. "You are the sweetest thing." Denise gives him the number. "Here you go."

"Thanks mom. I will call when I get a chance."

"You really love them don't you?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah." With that said he kisses her cheek and heads up the stairs to his room.

"Mommy where is daddy?" Noah asks.

Miley smiles. "Well he will be here" She see Nick walk in and finishes her sentence. "Now"

Noah looks up to see Nick walk into the room. "Daddy we play?"

Nick lays her on the bed. "Tomorrow baby girl right now it's time for bed."

Noah starts to get fussy. "But I'm not tired."

Miley signs. "Noah."

Noah craws into Miley's arms. "I want milk mommy."

Miley rocks her. "Ok baby." She looks at Nick. "Hey babe do you have any milk."

Nick stands up. "Yeah I will go get it." He leaves the room and goes to the kitchen.

Noah yawns. "I want milk mommy."

Miley keeps rocking her. "Ok baby girl daddy is going to get it.

Nick walks into the kitchen and sees Joe. "Hey Joe." Gets a cup and fills it with Miley then puts the top on this sippy cup.

Joe smiles. "Hey. So I hear I'm an uncle."

"Yeah. I'm going to make it final one day this week." Nick smiles.

"Why is she crying?" Joe asks as he hears her cry.

"Oh she just tired and wants some milk."

"Well you better go give to her." Nick leaves and walks into his room and hands the cup to Noah. "There you go."

Noah takes the cup and starts to drink it. Miley looks at him. "Thanks Nick." Stops rocking her and puts her in the middle of the bed and yawns.

"Let's get to bed babe." He turns out the light and kisses Miley. "Night Miles."

"Night Nick." And with that they fell asleep.

**Notes:** Well this is what I can do for tonight because I am tired from my game. I might put another short on up tomorrow after my other game it might be up at nine or ten. My game doesn't start until Seven thirty. So tell me what you think of my story.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Notes:** Hey, I am back sorry I could write in the last couple of days but any way here we go.**

**I do not own anything…**

The next morning Nick wakes up to see that it is six o'clock. He turns to his side to see Mile and Noah still asleep so he get up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. A little over ten minutes Mile wakes up and does not see Nick or Noah. "Nick?" She yells.

"I'm in the shower babe!" Nick yells back at her.

Mile gets ok the bed. "Ok. Now where did Noah go?" She walks out the room and into Joe's room to see the both of them watching Barney.

"Dowey look." Noah said pointing to the TV.

"Yeah I see." He smiles. Just then on of the song came on and Joe started to dancing and singing. What he did not know was Mile at the door recording him doing all that.

When that was over Mile started clapping her hands. "Well done Joe." Mile said with a laugh.

Joe turns around. "Uh how much of that did you see?"

"Oh just from the being to the end." 

"Mommy!" Noah ran up to her and hugged her.

"Yeah baby did you see Uncle Joey dancing and singing."

"For your info I was only singing." Joe said.

"Whatever you say but I got you all on camera." Miley said with a smile and showing him her phone.

Joe looks at her with wide eyes. "You better delete that!" He said.

Miley smile. "No I think I will just show Demi."

"No!" He said trying to take the phone and started tickling her and they feel to the floor.

Miley laughs. "No!" Miley said trying to get away.

Nick walks into his room. "Hey guys." Nick smiles drops from his face when he see Joe on top of Miley. "What is this?"

Joe gets up and helps Miley up. "Hey dude I was just tickling her and nothing more."

"Yeah nothing more." Miley smiles and Joe.

"Whatever." Nick say madly as he walks out and goes back to his room.

Miley looks at Joe. "I should go talk to him."

"Yeah I'll watch Noah. Oh and Miley that video doesn't leave that phone."

"The picture doesn't even deal?"

"Deal!" Joe says as they do a hand shake. "Now go." He pushes her out his room.

Miley laughs and walks to Nick room and knocks on the door. "Nick?"

"Go away Miley!"

Miley walks into his room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I said go away."

"Nick what's wro-" Miley is cut off.

"Miley I said go away!" Nick yelled at her.

Miley looks at him with hurtful eyes. "Fine" Miley walks out of the room and back into Joe's room. "Come on Noah we have to go."

"Ok bye Uncle Dowey." Noah says as she kisses him on the cheek and walks over to Miley and she is picked up.

Joe smiles. "Bye Cutie."

As they are walking out the house door Noah says, "I didn't get to say bye to daddy mommy."

Miley signs. "Sorry baby girl but we got to go."

But I di-" Is cut off by Miley.

"You can when we see him at school baby girl." They walk out the house.

Later at the school, Nick is talking to some friends. "Guys that's great."

"I know. So what's dude?" Devon asks.

"Nothing jus-" He is cut off when Noah runs over and hugs his leg.

"Daddy!" She said happily.

Devon looks confused. "Daddy? I didn't know you had a kid."

Selena looks at Nick. "Yeah I didn't know you had a daughter."

**Notes:** Well I will get another on out by tomorrow if I can, maybe even three. Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Notes:** Hey guys here go another chapter so enjoy.

**I own nothing… where we left off…**

Devon looks at Selena. "Oh is little Selena jealous." He said in a baby voice.

"No why would I be?"

"Oh you know why." Devon said as he turned to nick and Noah. "Hey cutie what's your name?" He says as he gets to her level.

Noah hides behind Nick's leg. "Daddy." She said holding up her arms.

"Don't be scared." He picked her up. "Guys this is Noah."

"Hey I'm Selena."

"And I'm Devon cutie."

"Hi." Noah said then she puts her arms out for Devon to take her.

Selena looks to Nick. "Who's her mother?"

Nick is still mad at Miley. "No one important."

Miley is standing behind him. "So now I'm no one important.

Nick turns around. "Miley I-" Miley cuts him off.

"Whatever Nick." She turns to walk off but nick grabs her arm and turns her to face him.

"Now you see I felt when I saw Joe on top of you this morning."

Miley yanks her arm away. "Are you serous? He was tickling me for my phone."

Nick looks her. "Whatever Miley." He starts to walk away.

"You know what you're just like Cody!" Miley yells making Nick stop. "You're a jerk and I can't let my daughter get hurt by someone who isn't going to stay in her life."

Nick walks up to Miley. "I am going to stay in her life I love her and I love you but you just don't love me." Nick says as he puts his head down.

Miley picks his head up so he is looking into her eyes. "How can you say that? I do love baby." Miley says as she takes his hands in hers.

Nick smiles. "I love you too. I'm sorry I got jealous and for what I said." Nick pulls her into a hug.

"It's ok." Miley pulls away.

Nick takes her hand. "Come on I want you meet my friends." They walk back over to them.

Devon looks at them. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is ok and by the way this is Miley my girlfriend and Noah's mother."

"Hey Miley I'm Devon and this is Selena."

"Hi it's nice to meet you guys."

Selena keep her eyes on Miley. "So Miley when did you have Noah?"

"Umm… When I was 15."

"Wow that's young so why?" Asked Selena.

"Let's just say I made a mistake that turn to a very great one." Miley said as she smiles looking at Noah.

"How is having a baby at 15 good" Selena asks.

"Selena!" Devon yells.

"Whatever she says then walks away.

Devon looks at Miley. "Ignore her I do and she is my sister." He gives Noah to her. "It was nice meeting you Miley and I will see you two in the building." He walks away.

Miley looks at Nick with a confused face. "What did I say?"

"Nothing. Like Devon said just ignore her." He takes Noah and they walk over to Demi. "Hey Demi."

"Hey Nick how's it going?"

"Good but I just got this new job so I won't be around a lot."

Demi looks at Nick. "No Nick how are you going to work, go to school and rake care of Noah and Miley?" She gives him a look.

Nick laughs. "I'm just playing."

Miley hits him in the arm. "That's not funny Nick."

"Ow. You see that Noah mommy hit me."

"Oh mommy bad."

"Yes mommy very bad. Tell her to say sorry Noah." Nick said.

Noah looks at Miley. "Mommy say sorry."

Miley smiles. "Daddy was being a jerk hunny but ok. Sorry Nick."

"No accepted. You called me a jerk." Miley laughs. "That's not funny." Nick pouts.

"Who's two you or Noah?"

"Hey!" Just then the bell rings. "Bye Demi, bye baby girl." Kisses Noah on the cheek and hands her to Demi.

"Bye daddy bye mommy."

"Bye baby girl." Miley said kisses Noah on the cheek and she and Nick walks away.

Noah looks at Demi with sad eyes. "When are mommy and Daddy coming home?"

"Soon baby girl, soon." She puts Noah in the car and she gets in and they drive off.

**Notes:**Well that this one. Tell me what you think and I will put another one up after this one so just give me an hour.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author notes:** Well here it is like I said. Now it might be short.

**I own nothing… Here we go where we left off…**

Nick and Miley are in class taking notes when Nick reaches over and whispers to her. "Babe I'm really sorry aging for this morning."

Miley looks at him. "I know babe."

Selena is sitting behind them. "Ugh! I hate her. She is such a slut. How can Nick date her knowing that she has a kid? And by SOMEONE ELSE!" She says to herself in a whisper.

"You hat her too huh?" Asked the person sitting next to her.

"Yeah." Selena said looking at Ryan.

Just then the bell ringed and Nick and Miley leaves the class room. "Nick stop saying you're sorry." Miley said.

Nick looks at her. "But I am sorry."

Miley stops which makes Nick stop and she kisses him on the cheek and pulls away. "I know ok. Come on we have to get to class." They walk pass Selena to their next class.

"Ugh!" Selena said then she went to her class.

At lunch time at home Noah is crying. "Noah please stop crying." Demi asks as she's calling Miley.

Miley is eating lunch with Nick and Devon when she her phone vibrates in her pocket so she picks it up. "Hello."

"Hey Miles."

Miley can hear Noah crying in the back ground. "Hey Demi. Why is Noah crying?" Miley asked worried.

Nick looks at Miley mouthing to her "What's wrong with Noah?" and Miley puts up a finger telling him to hold on.

"Nothings wrong really, she just wants to talk to you and she won't stop crying."

Miley signs in relief. "Oh good I thought something was wrong. Put her on."

"Noah stop crying mommy's on the phone here." Demi hand the phone to Noah.

"Mommy?" Noah says crying into the phone.

"What's wrong baby girl? Why are you crying?" Miley asks the two year old.

"I want you and daddy to come home." Noah said with a sniff.

Miley smiles. "Oh baby girl mommy and daddy have to come to school."

"But why? I want you here with me and auntie Demi."

"So we can learn stuff and get jobs so we can buy you all the little dolls you want. You want to talk to daddy baby girl."

"Yeah bye I mommy love you."

"I love you too." Miley says then hands the phone to Nick. "She wants to talk to you."

Nick takes the phone and puts it to his ear. "Hey baby what's up?"

Noah sniffs. "Hi daddy."

"What's wrong?"

"I want you and mommy to come home."

"Hey don't cry. I will be there right after school."

Noah smiles. "Ok. I go to go now auntie Demi said I got to nap now. Bye daddy I love you."

Nick smiles. "Love you too." He hangs up the phone and gives it back to Miley.

"Now that's just cute. Nicky misses his baby girl." Devon said in a baby voice.

"Shut up." Nick said laughing.

Devon laughs with him. "Ok Ok. Where is Selena?"

Nick looks at him. "Don't know and right now I really don't care." He said putting his arm around Miley.

"I feel you on that one man. I still don't know why you went out with her. She's crazy Devon said.

Miley jumps in. "She crazy? And you when out with her?" She asks Nick.

Nick signs. "Yeah and yes she's crazy. Why do you think I broke up with her?"

"Yeah man she called you like ever 5 minutes and you couldn't hang with girl who was friends."

"Man who you telling. Good thing I broke up with her or I wouldn't be able to do this." He kisses Miley.

Miley pulls away. "Nick we are in school."

Nick looks at her. "So what." He kisses her aging and Miley deepness the kiss. That's when the principle came over.

"Mr. Jonas?" She said.

Nick pulls a way from Miley. "Hey Mrs.T what's up?"

"That's Ms. Tony boy and what do you think you are doing?"

"Umm… kissing my girlfriend."

"Exactly! Do that on your own time." She said then walked away.

Nick and Devon looks at each other. "Do that on your own time." They said mocking her. Miley giggles at them.

**Notes:**Well that's all for tonight. I will put another or two tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author notes:** Well here is another chapter.

**I own nothing… so her we go…**

After schools with Miley and Devon talking at there lockers. "Man I still can't believe how cute Noah is."

Miley smiles. "Thanks. I think she really likes you."

"Well I am a ladies man." He said with a smile.

Selena walks up. "More like a dork."

Devon glares at her. "Shut up." Then Selena walks away.

Nick walks up to them. "Hey guys." He kisses Miley. "You ready to go?"

Miley hands a piece of paper to Devon. "Here is my number and address. Maybe you can come over a see Noah when you're not busy. Mr. Ladies man."

"Cool. Thanks how about tonight?" Devon says with a smile.

Nick gets an idea. "Sure you can watch her while we go out."

"Cool ok, so tonight at 6?" Devon asks.

"See you then." He and Miley walks away and gets in the car to go to Miley's house. When they where outside the house door. "So we're going out?" Miley asks.

"Yup." Said Nick as they walked into the door.

"How do you think Noah is going to take us going out without her?"

"I don't know yet." All of a suddenly they hear running coming towards them.

"Mommy I missed you." Noah says as she jumps into Miley's arms.

Nick walks into a visible spot. "What about me? Didn't you miss me too?"

Noah looks at him. "Yeah I did." Noah said trying to get out of Miley's arms. "Mommy put me down."

"What do we say?" Miley asks the two year old.

"Please." Noah said.

"That's my girl." Miley said as she puts Noah down.

Noah runs to Nick. "Daddy!"

Nick picks her up. "Now that's more like it." He said with a smile.

They all walk into the living room and sit on the couch. "Noah we have something to tell you."

Noah is sitting on Nicks lap. "What is it mommy?"

"Well Noah mommy and I are going out."

"Me too."

Miley looks at Noah with nervous. "No baby girl just me and daddy this time."

Noah tears up. "But what about me?"

Nick looks at her. "Well Devon is going to be watching you."

"Really!" Noah says smiling big.

"Yup."

"Yeah." Noah said running off to play.

Miley laughs. "Wow she must really like Devon and I mean I like like him."

"Yeah." Then Nick realized what Miley said. "Hey she can't date until she is 45 years old."

"Nick calm down she won't be into boys until she is in about middle school."

Nick looks at Miley. "Oh no she won't!"

"Oh man if you're like this now I wonder what's going to happen when she starts dating."

Nick smiled. "I'm going to have a gun that's what."

Miley looks at him. "Oh boy."

Demi walks down the stairs. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing." Said Nick.

"Why is Noah so happy?" Demi asks.

"Oh we told her that Devon was going to be watching her while we go out tonight." Miley said.

"Yeah and Miley thinks that Noah likes likes Devon." Nick said looking at Miley.

"I think she does too. I haven't seen her this happy since she was watching Barney before lunch." Demi said with laughter.

Nick looks at her and says, "No she does not.", then walks away.

"Ok, ok! What's his deal?"

"He's just being protective that all. You know the whole no dating tell 45 thing."

"Oh." Said Demi.

Later at six the door bell rings and Miley goes to get it. "Hey Devon come on in."

Devon steps in side the house and closes the door behind him. "Thanks. Oh and by the way you look really nice."

Miley smiles. "Thanks. Noah is in the living room playing with Nick." They walk into the living room to see Nick playing tea party with Noah.

"Here you go daddy." Noah says giving Nick some fake tea. Just as Nick I about to drink it Noah takes the cup from him. "No daddy."

Nick looks at Noah. "What?" He says confused.

Noah looks at him. "You forgot to say your masters." Noah said trying to say manners.

Nick smiles. "Your right baby girl, thank you."

Noah hands him to cup back. "Your welcome."

Then they start to hear clapping and turn around. "Umm… how long have you been here?" Nick asks Devon.

"Oh not that long, just seven minutes." Devon says laughing.

Nick looks at him. "What ever all I have to say is that this never leaves this house."

"Or what?" Devon says.

"Or I'm going to kick you're a-" Nick gets cut off.

"Nick! Don't use that kind of language in front of Noah." Miley says.

Noah walks over to Miley. "What was he going to say mommy?"

Miley picks her up. "Nothing baby girl."

Nick looks at Miley. "You ready to go Miles. The reservations are at seven."

"Yeah I'm ready." She kisses Noah cheek and puts her down. "Bye Noah." Then they both leave.

Devon looks at Noah. "So what do you want to do?"

Noah smiles. "Let's play tea party."

"Ok but you're going to have to show me how to play."

With Niley in the car on their way to the place. "So where are we going?'

"Yeah right like I'm going to tell you." Miley signs and when they get there she is surprised to see that she is at her favorite fast food place.

"My favorite fast food place. That's why we didn't dress up?"

Nick gets out the car with Miley and they walk inside the place. "Yup."

A waiter comes up to them. "Good evening. Do you have reservations?"

"Yes. Nick Jonas pleases."

The waiter checks in the computer. "Ok then right this way please." They follow him to their table. He hands them menus and walks away.

Nick is looking though the menu when he says, "Wow now I see why you like this place so much."

Miley puts down her menu. "Why?"

"Cause they have a lot of good choices here." He said with a smile.

Miley laughs. "Yup." They order their food at eat.

Back with Noah and Devon playing hiding go seek. "Noah where are you." He says as he looks behinds Noah's bedroom door. Then he hears giggling coming from under the bed so he starts to walk over to the bed. "Aww man where is she." Then he looks under the bed. "I found you."

Noah comes out. "Oh man. Let's play again."

Devon looks at the time. It's time for bath then for bed." He says picking her up and taking her into the bathroom.

"Well you read me a story after bathy?"

"Sure." Devon gives her a bath and now is about to tell Noah a bed time story when the door bell rings. "Hold on Noah I'll be right back." He walks down stairs and opens the door. "May I help you?"

"Yes I am her to see my daughter." A man at the door said.

**Notes:** Who do you think is at the door? Tell me now and I will get another one out tonight. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note:**Ok here is another one and I'm sorry that it took me this long but my team made it to the semi finals.

**I own nothing… so here we go…**

Devon looks at this person with a confused face. "Who is your daughter and who are you?"

"Well I'm Cody and my daughter name is Noah."

Just then Noah comes down stairs. "Devy you coming?"

Devon turns to Noah. "Yeah I will be there in a second." He turns back to Cody. "Look man I don't know who you are but leave."

Cody pushes his way into the house and over to Noah. "Hey Noah I'm your daddy."

Noah backs away from him. "No your not!"

"Yes I am!" Cody said angry.

Devon goes over and punches him in the face. "Stay away from Miley and Noah." Then he throws him out the door. Noah is in the corner crying so Devon walks over to her. "Hey its ok Noie he is gone now." Picks her up and they go set on the couch.

A while later Nick and Miley walks through the door. "Were home!" Miley yells as they walk into the living room.

Devon looks at them. "Shh! I just got her to sleep and to stop crying."

"She was crying?" Nick asked.

"Yeah she was just scared that's all." Devon said looking at the little girl in his arms.

Miley sits next to him. "Scared of what?"

Devon looks at her with a serous face. "Let's just say I met Cody today."

"What? He was here?" Miley yelled.

"Yeah he came here and knocked on the door pushed me out of the way."

"Are you ok?" Asked Nick.

"I'm fine but he tried to touch Noah but I punched him in the face and throw him out."

Miley starts to grab for Noah. "Oh my god did her hurt her?"

"No and don't she just feel asleep."

"I'll kill him!" Said Nick.

Noah wakes up crying. "Devy."

Devon rocks her. "Nick calm down you just scared her." trying to calm her down. "Look Noah mommy and daddy are here."

"Mommy." Noah said crying.

Miley takes Noah and hugs her. "Shh it's ok he's gone."

Nick looks at Noah then to Devon. "Thanks man. What would I do without you dude." Does a hand shake with him.

"No problem. I should go."

They walk to the door. "Ok dude. Thanks again." Devon leaves and Nick walks back into the living room.

"Noah shh. Look there's daddy." Miley said.

Noah looks up. "Daddy?"

"What?"

Noah starts crying even harder. "You mad at me?"

Nick sits next to them and looks at her. "No baby girl. Daddy can never be mad at you. I'm just mad at the jackass."

"Nick!" Miley yelled

"Well I am!"

"Ok so am I but you don't see me cursing in front of our daughter!"

Noah starts crying again. "Look what you did." Miley got up and took Noah upstairs.

When they get into Noah room Miley sits on the bed and rocks Noah. "Shh baby girl."

Noah stops crying after a while. "Mommy?" Noah said looking up at her.

Miley looked down. "Yes?"

"You and daddy mad at me?"

"Of course not. We are mad at Cody." Miley stands up with Noah still in her arms. "Come on you want to say goodnight to daddy?" They walk down stairs and back into the living room but don't see anyone. "Nick?"

No answer so Noah try's. "Daddy!"

Miley signs. "He must of left. Come on we let's go to bed." They back up stairs."

With Nick just walking into his house door. "Ugh!"

Denise looks up. "What's wrong?"

"Miley is what's wrong."

"Tell me what happened." Nick tells her everything. "And then you just left?" Nick nods. "You know she right."

"What whose side are you on?" Asked Nick.

"No one's but she is right Nick. You can do that in front of Noah or yell at Miley, even if you are mad. You love her don't you?" Denise said looking at her son."

"More than the world."

"Then go get her and keep her because I like this one." His mom said with a smile.

Nick smiles too. "Thanks mom." He said then walked out the door and when back to Miley's. When he gets there he opens the door with the key Miley gave him and goes into the house. "Baby?" He yelled and got no answer so he when up stairs to her room to find Noah on the bed watching Barney. "Hey baby girl." He said as he sat next to her on the bed.

Noah looks at him. "Hi daddy. You don't love mommy no more?" She asked.

Nick looks at her shocked. "Of course I do, we just got mad at the wrong person that's all." He said and hugged Noah them pulled away. "Where is mommy?"

Noah points to Miley standing in the bathroom door way in her room. "There."

Nick looks up. Miley I'm-" He gets cut off.

Miley walks over to the bed and sits next to him. "What sorry?'

Nick looks her in the eyes. "Yeah and it will not happen again." He said as he took her hands in his. "I love you Miley."

Miley smiles. "I love you to and you're forgiving." Miley kisses him.

Nick kisses back then pulls away and looks at Noah. "Look like she's sleeping." He gets off the bed and picks her up. "I'll put her to bed." He leaves and goes to Noah's room and puts her in her bed. "Night baby girl I love you." Kisses her head then walks back into Miley's room and lies on the bed.

"She's asleep?" Miley asks.

"Yup and I sorry again." Kisses her.

"I know." Kisses back and Nick deepens it and she pulls away a couple minutes later. "I love you." Miley gave him a pick.

"I love you too babe." He said then they fell asleep in each other arms.

**Notes:**Ok that's it for tonight. Tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author:** So here is another one.

**I own nothing… So here we go…**

2 weeks later Noah and Miley are waiting for Nick to came and pick them up. "Mommy when will daddy be here?" She said excided.

Miley smiles at Noah. "Soon baby girl soon." Just then the door bell ranged.

"I'll get it." She opens the door. "Daddy!" She looks at Cody standing in the door way. "You're not my daddy." Noah said.

"Yes I am your daddy." Cody said.

"Noah is that your father?" Miley walks over and sees who's at the door and then stops. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter." Said Cody.

Miley looks at him. "Why? You didn't even want her."

"I still don't."

"Then why the hell are you here?" Miley yells.

Cody Smirks. "To make your life a living hell." He grabs Noah and puts a gun to her head. "She was not supposed to be born and I will not have some little slut's child as my kid! She has got to go." He said.

Miley is in tears. "Let her go!"

"Mommy!" Noah said crying and trying to get away from Cody.

Cody slaps Noah. "Stop moving you little brat." Someone taps him on the shoulder and he turns around.

Nick punches Cody in the face. "Don't you ever touch my daughter aging."

"Oww I think you broke my nose." Cody said holding his nose.

"I'm going to do more than break your nose." Nick said punching him aging.

Miley is rocking a crying Noah. "Nick stop he's not worth it."

Nick just keeps on punching him. "If you ever touch my daughter aging you'll get more then this. Do you hear me?" Punches him one last time then goes over to Miley and Noah. "You guys ok?" He asks picking up Noah. "Don't cry Noah. Miley?" He looks to her.

"Why? Why Nick? I asked you to stop." Miley said.

"Miley he hit Noah. I'm sorry ok." He takes Miley hand and she pulls it away. Miley-" Gets cut off by the door bell so he goes and answers it and it the police and they take Cody away. "Miley?"

"Let's just go." Miley said then walked passed him to the car with Nick following while carrying Noah. When they get to the Jonas house Miley walks into the living room. "Hey Ms. J."

Denise hugs her. "Hey Miley. So where is my grandchild?"

"With Nick." She said with no emotion as Nick and Noah comes into the room.

Noah runs to Denise. "Grandma!"

"Hey Noah." Denise said picking up Noah and hugging her. "You want to go to the store with grandma?"

Noah smiles. "Yeah! Bye mommy!" Then the two walked out.

Nick and Miley are just standing there not saying a word. "Miley?" Miley just turns around and walks upstairs to Nick's room and sits on the bed. Nick follows her. "Damn it Miley just talk to me."

"Why Nick? Why?"

"Because I love you guys. I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry ok. I know sorry doesn't always fix thing but I am and I don't want to loose you and Noah. I love you guys with all my heart." He gets up and takes something out of his dresser and hands it to Miley. "Here."

Miley looks at the papers. "What's this?" Then she opens it a reads it then looks back up at Nick. "This is the papers that says you adopted Noah,"

"Just don't leave me Miles. You and Noah are me everything." Nick said.

"I would never." Miley said with a smile.

Nick smiles back. "Good." Then he kisses her and Miley kisses back and depend the kiss while Nick lays her on the bed making out with her.

Joe walks in. "Hey Nick can-" Stops himself from speaking when he sees them.

Nick pulls away from Miley and gets of her. "What's up Joe?"

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt. Can I borrow 20 bucks?"

"Yeah sure here." Nick digs in his pocket for the money and gives it to him when hen finds it.

Joe takes it. "Thanks I will give it back to you by tomorrow."

"No sweat." Said Nick.

"Bye Miley and Nick." Walking away.

Miley yells, "Bye Dowey." and they both start laughing.

Nick looks at Miley confused. "What's a Dowey?"

"It's what Noah calls him."

"Oh ok. Now where were we?" Nick said leaning in.

Someone comes running in a jumps on the bed. "Hi!" Said Noah with a smile.

Nick signs so Miley laughs and gives him a little pick then turns to Noah. "Hey baby girl."

Noah holds up her sucker. "Look what grandma got me."

"Thanks nice Noah. Did you tell her thank you?" Asked Miley.

"Yup." Noah smiled proudly.

"That's my girl." 

Nick is fake pouting. "This is so unfair how comes she get some sugar and I don't."

Miley laughs. "Don't even go there Nick you're not talking about the same sugar."

"What kind of sugar mommy?"

"Nothing baby girl. What do you guys want to do?"

"How about we go to the movies to see that new Barney movie you want to see Noah." Said Nick.

Noah gets up. "Come on then let's go." She said excited.

Nick smiles at her. "Not now. We will go later ok?"

Noah pouts. "But I want to go now."

"We will go later Noah." Miley said.

"No! Now!" Noah said throwing a temper.

**Notes:** What do you think Miley and Nick are going to do about Noah?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Notes:** Well thanks for all the support I'm getting. This story is about to get juicy pretty soon so just keep read and tell me what you think.

**I own nothing… Here we go…**

Miley looks at Noah. "Ok that's it. Go in the corner and don't come out until I say so and I will think about letting you go to the movies." Miley points to the corner and Noah walks to the corner crying. Miley signs and turns to Nick, "I don't know where she gets that from."

"She is stubborn… I wonder where she gets it from." Nick says looking at Miley.

"What me I am not-" Miley stops herself. "Ok maybe a little bit."

Nick looks at her and laughs. "A little!"

"Yes a little." Nick keeps laughing. "Ok fine." Miley gets up and walks down the stairs into the kitchen to find Denise there. "Hey."

Denise looks at Miley. "Hey Miley." She goes back to putting food away.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope I'm all done." She said putting away the last thing and turning to Miley. "What are you doing down here?" She said smiling at Miley. Miley tells her what happened up stairs. "So now what are going to do?"

"I'm going to pretend to be at him now that's going to be funny." Miley said with a smile.

Denise smiles. "Good one."

Nick comes down the stair and into the kitchen. "What is?"

"Nothing son. Good luck Miley." Denise says as she walks out the kitchen.

Nick looks to Miley confused. "Good luck with what?"

Miley just looks at him. "Nothing that concerns you."

Nick wraps his arms around Miley. "Oh come on you still can't be mad at me."

"Well I am." Miley said trying not to laugh.

"Aww come on babe." He said with a pleading look.

"Ok I can do it anymore." She said laughing.

Denise walked back in laughing. "Dang I thought you would last 2 more minutes." She said laughing.

"Was this a joke or something?" Nick asks confused.

"Yes Nick. I not really mad." Miley said still laughing.

"It's not funny!" Nick said stumping out the room.

"Do you think he was playing?" Denise said knowing that he was joking.

"I don't know." Miley said running after him. "Nick!" Miley sees him on the couch smiling at her. "What?"

"I got you." Nick said with a laugh. "You should have seen your face.

"Hahaha… Ok you got me." Miley said going to Nick. "You win… this time."

Nick pulls Miley into his lap. "Please I always win." He said then kissed her.

Miley pulls away. "Not."

Noah comes down stairs. "Mommy?"

Miley looks at her. "What are you doing out the corner?"

Noah walks over to the couch and sits beside them. "I'm sorry."

Miley gets off Nick and picks her up and sits down on the couch with Noah on her lap. "Ok baby girl but never do that again that's what bad kids do." She said looking at her.

Noah hugs Miley. "Ok mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Noie." Later at the movies with Noah, Miley and Nick. "Thanks for letting me come to the movies mommy."

Miley smiles at Noah. "No problem."

Nick is at the ticket booth. "Three to that new Barney movie."

"That will be 20 dollars sir." Said the lady at the booth.

Nick pays and walks back over to Miley and Noah. "Ready to go?"

Noah takes his hand. "Yeah." They start to walk to the movie room. "Daddy?"

Nick looks at her. "Yes Noah?"

"I gotta go potty." Noah said doing a dance.

"Just go in the pull up." Nick said.

"No I want to go to the bathroom like you and mommy." Noah said.

"Nick she is into the whole potty training think. I will take her to the bathroom and we will meet you in the movie." Miley said then walked away to the bathroom with Noah.

Nick goes into the movie and finds three seats and sits down. "This is good."

Just then a random girl walks up to him. "Hey is this seat taking?" The girl said smiling flirty at him.

"Well acct-" Nick gets cut off.

"Ok good." The girl said sitting down. "By the way my name is Alyson. I'm here with my little cousin, she is six. What's your name?" Alyson asks.

Nick looks at her. "Umm… Nick."

Alyson rubs his arm up and down flirting with him. "So what you doing here?"

"Umm… I'm here with my… umm…"

Miley walks in with Noah and walks over to Nick. "Hi." Miley says putting her hand out to Alyson.

Alyson shakes her hand. "Hi. Nick are they your sisters or something?"

Miley laughs. "Where not his sisters."

"Then what are they Nicky?" Alyson said confused.

Nick is uncomfortable and mad. "Don't call me that! Only Miley can call me that. She's my girlfriend and Noah is our daughter. I don't like you flirting with me!"

Alyson looks shocked. "D-d-d -daughter?"

"Yes. Now if you don't mind you are in the daughter's seat." Alyson walks away.

Miley sits down with Noah. "What are you talking about flirting with you?" Miley asks.

"Nothing let's just enjoy our family time." Nick smiles.

"Ok." Miley smiles.

At the end of the movie Nick is sleeping. "Did you like it?" Noah asks Miley.

Noah smiles. "Yeah. You like it daddy?" Noah looks to Nick who is sleeping. "Daddy… Daddy!" Noah yells.

Nick jumps up. "Huh, what?" Nick looks at the screen. "Oh it over." Nick says.

Miley laughs. "Yeah. That boring huh?"

"You have know idea. All that singing got on my nervous." Nick picks up Noah and they walk out the movies. "But all that matter is if Noah had fun. So did you babe?" Nick asks Noah.

"Yeah. Daddy I hungry." Noah said.

Nick looks at her. "Well then let's got eat." They got to a restaurant.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Notes:** Sorry I didn't post in a while had a lot of things to do for school but here I am now with all the school work that I needed to complete because I was sick done.

**I own nothing…Here we go… Where we left off…**

They walk in to the restaurant and a lady smiles at them. "How many?" She asks with a smile.

"Two adults and on kid." Said Nick.

The lady nods a gets the menus, "Right this way." She leads then to their table. "Would you like a booster seat for the little one?"

"Yes." Said Miley and when she comes back she hands it to Miley. "Thank you."

"The waiter will be with you shortly." She said then walked away.

"What do you want Noah?" Nick asks her.

Noah is coloring in the book she got. "I want tenders."

Nick looks at Miley. "She wants tenders?"

"Chicken tenders babe." Miley said.

"Oh." Nick looks to Noah. "Noah don't put those in your mouth."

Noah doesn't look up from coloring. "Ok."

The waiter comes over. "Hello my name is Mary and I will be your waitress for the evening." Looks to Nick a smiles. "What can I get you to drink?"

Nick didn't notice her smile. "Umm… Diet Coke and a kid's lemonade please."

"And I will have a Sprite." Say Miley.

The waitress writes it down and says, "I'll be right back with your drinks." She winks at Nick and walks away.

Nick notice. "Did you just see that?" He asks Miley.

Miley puts the menu down and looks at Nick, "See what honey?"

"She just winked at me."

"You sure babe. She could have just been blinking."

"No she was not blinking. She winked at me." Nick sees her coming back. "Watch."

She comes to the table and gives everyone their drinks. "So are you ready to order?" She smiled at Nick.

Nick is uncomfortable with her smiling at him, "Umm… Yeah. I will have the cheeseburger with the French fries and Noah will have the chicken tenders with the fruit. What about you Miley?" Nick looks at her while hand the waitress the menu.

"I will have the chicken salad please." Miley said handing her the menu.

"Ok it should be out shortly." Said the waitress. She looks at Nick and smiles before she turns around and walks away.

"See she smiled at me." Nick said.

"Nick she's just being nice babe." Looks at him. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing."

Miley grabs his hand. "Are you sure?"

Nick smiles. "Yeah." He leans over the table and kisses her.

The waitress comes back over and clears her throat and they pull a part. "Your food." She hands it to them and puts napkins next to nick then walks away.

Nick looks down at the napkins and sees a number on it. "Umm Miley?"

Miley looks at him. "Yeah?"

"Now I know she was winking at me."

"What are you talking about?"

"This." Nick shows Miley the napkin with the number on it.

"I guess you were right. Let me see that." He hands it to her. "Here Noah wipe your mouth."

Noah wipes her mouth. "Mommy can you cut up please?"

Miley smiles. "Sure baby girl." She cuts up her chicken tenders. "There you go." Then she eats her own. "This is not bad."

"Babe are you guys staying over?" Asks Nick.

"Would you like us to?" Miley smiles at him.

Nick grabs her free hand with his and smiles. "Yeah I would."

Miley smiles back. "Ok then we are staying over." Noah starts coughing. "You ok baby girl Miley said looking over at Noah and see she can't breath.

"Noah!" Nick yells. "Can you breathe?"

Noah shakes her head crying and starts to turn blue. "We have to get her to a hospital now." They leave in a rush to the car and gets in and takes off.

"Hurry Nick, I don't think she can keep her eyes open for much longer." Noah passes out when they get to the hospital and they rush in.

"Help my daughter she can't breathe."

The nurse takes Noah and put her on a bed. "What happened?" She said checking Noah. Nick tells her what happened. "Is she allelic to anything?"

Nick looks to Miley. "Not that I know of." Said Miley worried.

The nurse looks up at them. "Ok we will have to run some test until then I can't tell you anything and you can wait in the waiting room." After that said she rushed Noah away.

Miley is looking in the direction that the nurse took Noah. Nick puts his arm around her. "Come on lets go sit." They sit and Miley has her head down. "Hey I'm going to call everyone ok." Miley nods and Nick walks away. A couple minutes later Denise comes running in with everyone else.

"How is she?" Asks Denise.

Nick looks at her. "We don't know yet. The doctor didn't come out yet."

Devon sits next to Miley. "You ok Miles?' Miley shakes her head. "She's going to be ok." Devon said and pulled Miley into a hug.

Miley hugs him back. "I hope your right." Lets him go and looks at him. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being thing for Noah."

"Hey I love Noah. Of course I would have come."

"She loves you."

"Just call me uncle Devy." Devon said with a smile trying to get Miley to laugh.

"Ok" Then the doctor comes out.

**Notes:** So what do you think is wrong with Noah? Stay tone for the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing…Here we go…**

Doctor comes out. "Noah Jonas." He says looking up from the clip board and they all stand up. "Her parents." Nick and Miley walks up to him. "You're her parents?" He asked looking at them.

"Can you just tell me what happened to my daughter?" Miley asked aggravated.

"Ok well we don't know yet but we are running some tests. But she is allelic to something we can tell you that for sure. What did she eat before this happened?" Asked the Doctor.

"Some chicken tenders and fruit." Said Nick.

"Do you think any of that could cost this?"

"Maybe the fruit but not the chicken tenders she eats those all the time." Miley said.

"Then it had to be a fruit. What did she eat?"

"There were all kinds of fruits in there." Nick said.

The doctor takes out a pen and paper ready to write. "Ok can you name then for me?"

"Grapes, strawberries, melons, and mangos."

Doctor writes it down. "Ok thanks we will run some more tests and get back to you." With that said he walked away.

"What did he say?" Demi asked when they walked back to them.

"That she had to be allelic to a fruit of some kind." Miley said while sitting down with Nick.

"Does he know what fruit?" Joe asked.

""No, he's running some tests right now." Nick said.

Denise signed. "Good."

Two hours later the doctor comes out. "Noah Jonas." Nick and Miley walks over to him. "Ok so we ran some tests and we found the problem."

"Ok what is it that made that happened to her?" Miley asked worried.

"Well one thing for sure it was a fruit."

"Which one?" Asked Nick getting aggravated.

"The melons, when she eats them her lungs start to close up which makes it hard for her to breathe. So just keep her away from the melons and she will be good."

Nick signs in relief. "Thank you doctor." Nick said shaking his hand along with Miley.

"No problem." The doctor said then walks away.

Miley and Nick walks back to the other. "What did he say?" Joe asked.

"She's just allelic to melons." Miley said.

"That's good she's ok. Can we see her?" Denise asked.

"Just let me ask." Nick walked away to get the room number and comes back. "Room number 123." They walked down and into the room to see Noah sleeping.

"Awww look at her. She is so cute." Devon said as he walked to the side of the bed.

Joe just smiled. "I know."

Noah walks up and starts crying. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Nick and Miley rushes to her. "We're right here baby girl."

Noah holds her arms up for Miley or Nick to pick her up. "No Noah you have this stuff hooked up to you." Miley doesn't want to hurt her.

Noah begins to cry harder as Nick wipes her tears away. "Shh don't cry." Noah pushes his hands away from her. "Noah stop it." Nick said wiping more of her tears away and Noah cries harder and harder.

Miley craves and picks her up. "Ok, ok shh I got you." Miley said sitting in the chair and rocking her. Noah calms down a little. "There you go. You want daddy?" Noah nods and puts her arms out to Nick.

"No Noah all that stuff is hooked up to you."

Noah starts screaming and crying. "Nick what is wrong with you she wants you." Miley said rocking Noah.

"I said no. She has all that stuff hooked up to her." Then walked out the door.

"Here Noah go to Uncle Joey." Miley said handing Noah to Joe and walks out and sees Nick and walks up to him. "What the hell is your problem Nick? How could you do that to her?" Miley said giving him a mad look.

"Whatever." Nick said.

"Is that what we are to you Nick? Whatever." Nick doesn't say anything. "I guess I got my answer." Miley walked back into the room to see Noah still crying. "Hey baby girl." Miley said sitting on the bed next to Noah.

"Oh come on Noah stop cry-" Joe trips and falls and Noah start to laugh and Joe gets up. "Oh so you think it's funny when Uncle Joey hurts himself?" Noah nods while laughing.

"Joe." Miley said. "Well all think it's funny when you hurt yourself." Everyone starts to laugh.

"Hahaha real funny."

"Aww poor baby." Demi says rubbing his back. "Are they messing with you?" She said in a baby voice.

"Yes make then stop Demi." Joe says.

"Ok guys stop messing with Joe."

"Thank you." Said Joe.

"Because that's my job." Everyone laughs expect Joe."

**Notes:** Tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes:** Hey I need you guys help you said that they should have intercourse while I was thinking about changing some things in my story around and making that happened I just need your help. So tell how I should do so and how to do so.

**I own nothing so here we go….**

After and hour everyone left except Denise. "Where is Nick?" she said looking around the room.

"Somewhere being a jerk." Miley said.

Denise looks at Miley. "Now Miley no need for name calling even if he is being a jerk."

Meanwhile with Nick walking up to someone house and rings the door bell. Someone opens the door. "Hey Nick, what's up?" Selena asked with a smile.

Nick gives her a look. "Hey can I come in?"

Selena steps aside and lets Nick in and they walk into the living room and sit on the couch. "So what's wrong?"

"Miley is! She just…Ugh!"

"What happened Nicky?" Selena said in a sweet voice.

Nick tells her what happened from the restaurant to the hospital. "Can you believe she yelled at me?" he said looking at Selena.

"No I can't but you don't need her Nicky you got me." with that said she kissed him with Nick kissing back getting really into it and lays her down on the couch and gets on top of her.

Devon walks through the door and into the living room, "Selena whe-" He stops when he sees them, "What the hell!"

Nick pulls away from Selena. "Hey Devon… So what's up?" he said nervously.

"Don't what's up me man. How in the hell could you do this to Miley and Noah." Devon yells at him.

Miley walks in with Noah and Denise. "Devon you left your phone at th-" stops when she sees Nick and Selena. "What's this?" Miley asks pointing to them.

"Nick tell her now!" Devon said mad.

"Tell her what?" Denise said stepping to the side so she can see what's going on. "Omg" she said when she saw.

Noah looks at Selena and Nick then to Miley. "Why is daddy on top of Swelena?"

Miley looks to Nick, "That's a good question Noah so Nick why are you on top of Selena?"

Nick gets off Selena. "I was just tickling her that's all."

Devon looks at him madly. "Liar! I walked in and see these two making out."

"What?" Miley said tearing up.

Nick goes over to Miley. "Miley-" Miley cuts him off.

"No I had enough of you! We are done Nick." Miley takes something out of her bag and throws it at Nick. "Happy one month." she walks out the door with Denise following her while carrying Noah.

Devon looks at him and shakes his head. "Man you messed up big time", then he walked out.

Nick sits back on the couch and puts his hand over his face and signs. "You don't need her." Selena say. Nick opens the gift that Miley through at him. "What kind of gift is that?" Selena looks at it.

"It's a gift of love." Nick looks at the picture of him, Miley and Noah in a home made picture frame. "Man I fucked up."

"What are you talking about Nick you have me."

"I don't love you Selena! I just fucked up my family and my life." Nick gets up and walks out the door.

Miley walks into the house crying with everyone else following her. "Hey Miles." Joe said and Miley just walked up the stairs.

Demi yells after her, "Miley!" she then looked at Denise.

Denise says one name' "Nick"

"Oh what happened?" Demi asked looking at them waiting for an answer.

"Nick and Selena got caught kissing by Devon then me and Miley walked in to see Nick on top of Selena and when Miley asked him about it he lied." said Denise.

"What? HE cheated on my best friend? And with Selena? Is he crazy?" Joe said looking pissed.

"You know I was thinking the same thing." Devon said as he sat on the couch.

Noah walks up to Joe. "Why is mommy crying?"

Joe puts Noah on his lap and says, "Because daddy did something bad."

"Daddy bad?" Noah asked.

Denise sits next to them. "Very bad sweetie."

"Him going in the corner?" she asks and everyone laughs at her. "What?"

"Nothing Noie but it's worst them him going to the corner." Demi said. Then they heard the door open and someone walks in and they all look up.

Nick walks in the room. "Have you guys seen Miley?"

"Why? You have Selena now so go to her." Joe said.

Nick looks at them all. "Look I know what I did was" Nick gets cut off by Noah.

"Bad!" she yelled out.

Nick signs and sits on the couch. "Yeah bad. I messed up everything. Just please tell me where Miley is so I can fix this."

Demi feel bad for him. "Up stairs in your room."

"Thanks." Nick says as he runs up the stairs into his room and sees Miley with a bag of clothes. "What are you doing?"

Miley turns around and looks at him. "I'm packing I told you it was over."

"No I'm sorry." Nick says as he takes the bag and throws it onto the bed and Miley goes after the bag. "Whatever happened to I will never leave you?" Nick said crying looking at her.

Miley picks up the bag and said, "That left when you kissed Selena."

Nick takes the bag again and throws it on the bed. "I'm sorry I was just mad!"

"So you cheat on me and to top it off you lie about it. No goodbye Nick." Miley yells at him while crying.

"Miley please I love you." Nick grabs her hand before she gets the bag. "Don't leave me." He looks into her eyes crying. "Please?"

"I'm sorry." Miley said picking up the bag and walks out.

Nick falls to the ground crying as he watches the love of his life walk away and out of his life.

Down the stairs Miley walks to Noah and picks her up. "Come on Noah."

Joe stands up. "I will take you home."

"Thanks Joe. Demi I will see you when you come home."

Demi smiles. "Ok"

**Notes:** Will that's all for tonight tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Talks: **Ok so some of my fan what me to post everyday now and that's what I just going to do. Some of the stories maybe long and some maybe short. If I can't post I will let you guy know the day before.**

**I own nothing so here we go…**

The next day at school Miley walks in and to her locker and opens it that's when someone taps her on the shoulder and she turned around. "What Selena?"

"I just came over to do this." Selena said then pushed her which causes a crowd to come around them.

"What the hell!" Miley said then she punched Selena making her lip bleed.

Selena is holding her lip and giving Miley a look. "You little…"

"You little what? What are you going to do?" Selena doesn't say anything. "That's what I thought." Miley said a walked out of the crowd and away.

By the time lunch came everyone heard what had happened between Miley and Selena. "Did you hear?" Devon asked his friend Zac.

"Did I hear what?"

"Miley punched Selena and made her lip bleed."

"Good but who is Miley?" Zac asked

Miley walked over and seat down. "Hey Devon"

Devon looked at her and saw she was sad. "Hey Miles this is Zac."

Zac looks at Miley and his eyes widened. "Destiny?"

"Zac?" Miley said as she took a good look at him.

Devon looked confused at them. "Destiny? And how do you two know each other?"

Zac doesn't take his eyes off of Miley. "She is my sister."

"Is he joking?" Devon asked with shock.

"No Zac is my brother."

"And your name is destiny?" Devon asked looking at her.

"My birth name is but I will explain that later."

Nick walks over and behind Miley. "Miley can we talk please?"

Zac looks at Nick. "Who is this Destiny?"

Nick looks at Zac. "Destiny? Her name is Miley." Nick said confused.

"No Miley was her nickname her real name is Destiny."

Nick looks to Miley. "What is he talking about?"

Miley turns to Nick. "Nothing. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you Mi- I mean Destiny."

"Don't call me that! Only my brother can and no leave me alone."

"Brother? What brother?"

Zac stands up. "That would be me."

Nick looked from Zac to Miley. "Never knew you had a brother."

"Now you do." Miley gets up and walks away.

"What did you do to my sister?" Zac asked but walked away not wanting an answer.

Nick looks at Devon who stands up about to walk away. "Devon please wait."

Devon stops and turns around. "What Nick?"

"Please help me get her back she is the only girl that I ever loved." Nick said as he started tearing up.

They both sit down at the table. "Then why did you kiss Selena?"

"I was just mad that Miley and I got into a fight so I went to see Selena."

"See her? Nick you kissed her then lied to Miley Nick. You have to fix this on your own." With that said he got up and walked away.

Meanwhile with Miley at her locker and Zac runs over to her. "Destiny!" Miley turned around and looked at Zac with tears in her eyes and she hugged him and Zac hugs her back and rubs her back. "Shh it's ok I'm right here." Miley stops after a few minutes. "Are you ok?" She nods. "Is this about that Nick boy sis?" She nods again. "Tell me what happened." He walks with her outside and to a bench and sits with her.

Miley looks at him and say, "He was my boy friend."

"Was? What happened?"

"Long story short he cheated on me and the worst part is that I love him and Noah calls him daddy." Miley said as she starts to cry to again.

Zac puts his arm around her shoulder. "Everything will be ok and Noah can talk?" he said with smile. "I haven't seen her since she was a baby."

Miley laughs. "Yeah she can talk she is two. You can come see her if you would like to. She has a picture of you in her room, she thought that you were he dad before I told her you are her uncle and she's been dieing to you."

"Yeah I love too. I'm dieing to meet her too."

"Well then let's go." They leave the school and goes to Miley's and walks in the door. "I'm home!" Miley shouts.

Demi walks into the living room where they are at. "What are you doing home and hi Zac. Now what are you doing" She stops herself. "Zac!" She said hugging him.

"Hey Demi long time no see." He said as he hugged her and let her go. That's when he saw a little girl running up to them.

"Mommy." Noah said happy to her mom and hugs her.

"Hey baby girl." Miley said picking her up. "I want you to meet someone." Miley said as she turned to Zac. "This is uncle Zacy."

Noah smiled and put her arms out to Zac. "Uncle Zacy. I have a picture of you in my room."

Zac smiles at her. "Mommy told me."

"Where have you been?"

**Notes:** Let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author:** Ok so where I felt off

**I own nothing so here we go…**

Zac looks Noah in the eyes. "I'm sorry Noah I just didn't know what to do after some problems." Zac tells his 2-year-old niece.

"What problems?"

"Grown up problems." Miley says to Noah.

Noah smiles at them. "Ok." Then she hugs Zac aging.

Joe walks into the living room. "Hey Hey." He said as he sat next to Miley.

Noah jumps into his lap happy to see him. "Uncle Joey." Noah said as she hugged him.

"Hey Noah what's up?" Joe asks her.

Noah starts looking around. "Did daddy come with you?"

"No." Joe sees that she is sad that he did not come with. "But I can take you there with me when I leave." Joe said which made Noah smile big.

"Can I go mommy!" Noah said excitedly.

"Of course you can, just because I'm mad at him doesn't mean you can't see him. Go pack a bag with everything you need if you're going to stay over."

"Ok mommy." Noah said as she ran off to her room.

Zac looked at Miley. "You're going to let her go over?"

"Yeah she loves him just because I'm mad at him doesn't mean I going to take Noah away from him."

Zac smiles at how much his sister had grown up. "That's my sis all grown up." He said which made Miley smile. "Oh by the way my name is Zac and I'm Miley brother." Zac said to Joe.

"Joe." Joe said as they did a hand shake.

Noah comes running down the stairs with a bag in her hand. "I'm ready."

Joe picks her up and starts walking to the door. "Well let's go then. Bye Miley and Zac." With that, they both left and got into Joe's car and went to his house.

Zac looks to Miley. "You ok?"

"I guess so. I will just have to get over it."

"Miley you don't get over someone love and from the way you were crying I can tell you really love him."

"I do. I just don't know if I can go through anymore heart break again."

Noah runs into the kitchen, sees Denise, and runs over. "Grandma."

Denise turns around in time to pick Noah up while she was running to her. "What are you doing here?"

Joe walks into the kitchen carrying her bag and car seat and sits them both down on the floor. "Miley said she could stay with Nick since she wanted to. Now I have to go Demi is meeting me at the movies." He leaves.

Nick comes down the stair and into the kitchen and sees Noah. "Noah what are you doing here?"

Noah runs to him and hugs his leg. "I can to see you daddy. I stay with you for a while."

"Ok then what do you want to do?" Nick asks as he picks her up and walks into his room.

"Let's watch Nemo." Noah said as Nick put her and her bag on the bed.

"Ok where is Nemo?"

"In my bag." Nick gets the movie and puts it in and they start watching.

Zac looks his sister in the eyes. "And that's ok sis. I understand."

Miley smiles. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Ok." They leave and go to a restaurant where they are seated and order. "So how have you been Miles?" Zac asks then takes a sip of his soda.

"Other then the Nick thing I have been good."

"Good." The waiter came with their food and handed it to then ten walked away. Miley and Zac catches up on the things they missed in each other's life then went home.

Saturday evening when Noah ran into the kitchen after being dropped of by Nick. "Mommy." Noah said as she ran to her mom.

Miley smiled and picked her up. "Hey baby girl did you have fun?"

"Yeah me and daddy went to Chucky Cheese." Noah said with a smile.

"That's good baby girl." Miley said as she put her down.

"Mommy here." Noah said handing her a note.

"What is this hunny?"

"Daddy said give it to you." Noah said before running off.

Miley looked at the folded up paper, signs, opens it and starts to read, "Dear Miley I know I messed up big time but if I can have just one more chance to prove to you that this will never happen again I will be lucky. No one has ever made me feel the way you make me do Miley. I mean I get butterflies in my stomach every time I see you. I get weak in the knees when you kiss me. However, without your love I am nothing. Now all I have left of you is Noah. I am sorry that I made that mistake.

Love Nick.

Miley looks at the letter while crying. "Oh Nick."

Demi walks into the kitchen as sees Miley. "Mile what's wrong?" Miley does not say anything she just hand Demi the paper a leaves. Demi looks at the paper and reads it. "Oh Miley everything will be all right just watch."

**Notes:** Hey guys sorry I didn't post this weekend I had a lot of studying to for my finally quarter exams coming up Tuesday but I get out early all this week except for Monday so I will be post once or twice a day to make up it up to you guys.


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing so here we go where I left off…**

With Nick at his house a couple hours later and he walks down the stairs into the living room and sees Joe. "Hey Joe." Nick said with a sad voice.

Joe turns and looks at him as he sits down next to him. "Oh hey."

"You're not going to yell at me?"

"Why? You are already sad with out Miley. I think that's enough for you."

Nick stands up from the couch. "Thanks even though I don't deserve it." With that said he walked back up stairs to his room.

Two days later Miley is at her locker with Zac having a conversion. "So you are coming over today?"

"Yeah I promised Noah I would play with her." Zac said with a smile.

Miley looked at him. "You do know you will be playing tea party all day."

Devon walks up to them. "That's right you will but its fun with Noah. Hey Miles." Devon said as he hugged her and did a hand shake with Zac. "Sup dude?"

Selena walks up to them. "What are you doing over here Devon?"

Devon looks at his sister. "I'm talking to my friends. What do you want Selena." He said sound aggressive.

"This slut is your friend." Selena said pointing to Miley.

Zac stops Miley from saying someone. "So you're Selena?"

"Why yes I am." Selena said in a flirty tone.

"You're the one who got punched by my sister. Wow nice job milez I can't stand her." Zac said to Miley.

"You never met me."

"But I heard of you."

"Who hasn't?" Selena said moving closer to Zac.

Miley pushes her back from Zac. "What do you want Selena?"

Selena smirks at Miley. "Just come to ask how your daughter was. You know it would be a same if she got hurt because of you."

Miley throws herself at Selena and starts punching her like crazy. Zac is trying get to get Miley off of her. "Shit Miley Stop."

But Miley doesn't stop and now Devon is also trying to get Miley off of Selena. "Shit she is strong." There is a crowd around them.

Nick walks up to crowed to see what's going on when he sees Miley fighting Selena he pushes his way throw the crowd and pulls her away holding her from behind. "Miley stop!"

"Let me go Nick!" Miley said mad.

"Not until your calm." Nick said to her.

Miley struggling to get away from Nick. "Let go! I'm not done."

Zac sees the principle coming. "I think you are." Zac said pointing.

Ms. Tony walks up to them. "What's going on here?" She sees Selena on the floor with a blood nose and lip while Miley is still trying to get away from Nick. "You three in my office now." They all go to her office and inside. "I do not except fighting in my school. I don't care who started it or what happened but I do know that all of you are suspended for 15 days starting tomorrow. I will call your parents and let them know." She calls all there parents.

A while later Denise walks into Ms. Tony's office. "Ms. Tony?"

"Oh Ms. Jonas have a seat." She said pointing to a chair.

Denise sits down and looks and sees Miley, Nick, and Selena. "What's going on here?"

"Well Ms. Cyrus and Mr. Jonas are being suspended along with Ms. Gomez here."

Denise looks at them. "For what?" Ms. Tony started to say something but Denise cuts her off. "I won't them to tell me. Well?" She said still looking at them but no one answers.

Selena stands up. "I'll tell you why." She said. "That little slut hit me."

Miley stood up. "You threaded by family." Miley moved closer to her.

Denise sits Miley back down and looks at her. "That's enough Miley!" She looked back at Ms. Tony. "How long are they suspended for this fight."

"15 days. I don't allow fighting in my school. So if you will just sign these papers for Nick he can just go."

Denise signs the papers. "And what about Miley?"

Ms. Tony says, "We have not got in contact with her mother."

"I am her mother." Miley looks at Denise shocked.

**Notes:** So tell me what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing. Here we go. Here I left off…**

Ms. Tony looks at Denise. "Not in our records."

"Well I am by law." Denise shows her the forms. "So you better get ready to change it in your records."

"Ok then she can go as well. Here's the paper to sign her out."

Denise signs it and gives it back. "Let's go you two." They walk out and into the car. The ride home was silent. When they get inside the house Denise says, "You two up stairs now." They both go up stairs to Nick's room.

"What are they doing home early?" Joe asks confused. "Shouldn't they be in school?"

Denise signs. "Yes they should." She said as she sat on the couch by her second oldest son. They got suspended for fighting."

"Fighting who?"

"Selena"

Joe's phone rings and he see he has a video text so he looks at it. "Mom looks." He showed her a video with Miley a Selena fighting.

"Wow she was really mad. I'm going to talk to them." She gets up and walks up stairs and into Nick's room. "I saw the video."

Miley is sitting on the bed. "There's a video?"

"Yes and someone better start talking right now." No one says anything. "Ok then you both is grounded. No TV, cell phones, anything until someone tells me what happened."

"But this is so unfair mom." Nick said sitting at the computer chair.

"Yeah." Said Miley.

"I don't care. Phones now." They hand them to her. "When you're ready to talk come find me." With that said she walked out the room.

"Ugg! This is so unfair." Nick said banging his hand on the desk.

"Well it's your fault."

Nick looks at her. "My fault? You're the one who tried to kill Selena."

"I was protecting my daughter!"

"That our daughter!"

Miley gives a look. "Whatever it's still your fault."

"How?" Nick yells.

"Because you cheated on me! She came up to me and slapped me and then threatened my daughter."

Nick walks over to Miley. "I didn't know." He said as he took her hand in his.

Miley pulls her hand away. "Now you do. I just got one question. What does Selena have that I don't?" Miley said looking at him.

Nick looks at her confused. "What?"

"I said what Selena has that I don't because it must be something you cheated on me with her."

"No Miley. You have everything I want. Cheating on you was the biggest mistake of my life." Nick said looking at her. "Selena means nothing to me but you… you mean everything to me. All I asking for is one more chance Miles." He looks her deep in the eyes. "Please."

Miley looks away. "I can't Nick." She said as she started to tear up.

"WHY NOT?"

Miley looks at him with tears rolling down her checks. "I can't get hurt again!"

"I'm not going to hurt you again. Give me that chance to prove it. Please!"

"Sorry Nick." She walks out the room and goes into Joe's. "Hey."

Joe looks up and sees Miley and pats the bed for her to sit. "Come sit." She walked over and sat on the bed and Joe pulled her into a hug. "I heard."

"I'm pretty sure everyone did. I just don't know what to do. My heart is telling me to give him another chance but my mind is telling I'm going to get hurt if I do."

Joe lifts Miley chin up so he is looking at her. "Miley look at me. Over the last month you have been a sister to me and my best friend and as your brother and bestirred the only advice I can give you is follow your heart. It always led you in the best ways." He said then wiped her tears away.

Miley smiles at Joe. "Thanks Joe."

"Anytime."

Denise walks in the room. "Miley aren't you supposed to be in the room with Nick?"

"Yeah but first I need to tell you what really happened at school." Miley said as she let go of Joe.

Denise sits by her. "Ok then shoot." Miley tells her everything from when they first meet until now.

"I guess I just lost control after that."

Denise hugs her. "It's ok but you should have told me."

"I just thought that if I told you I would have been in more trouble then what I am in now." Miley said looking at her.

"Oh I see. Look at me. No matter what it is, how right or wrong it is, time of the day, anything, I want you to be able to tell me what's wrong with you. Do you hear me?" Miley nods. "Good." She pulls Miley into a hug. "I love you Miley."

Miley smiles. "I love you too mom." She said as she hugged back.

"I always wanted a daughter and now I got one." Denise pulls away from the hug and stands up. "Come on I need to have a talk with you and Nick." They walk out Joe's room.

"Umm. Where's my love?" He yells after them.

"You get none." Miley yells back making Denise and Joe laugh.

"No fair I should get all the love. I'm that alsome."

"Sure you are." Miley yells to him.

Denise and Miley walks back into Nick's room. "You two sit on the bed." She said pointing to the bed and when they sit she starts talking again. "Now that I know what really happened you guys are not grounded anymore but I think you two should make up." Denise looks to Miley. "I heard what you said to Joe. Just forgive him."

Miley nods she then looks to nick. "And you no more cheating.

Nick looks at Miley. "I'm not going to. So is this my chance." He said looking hopeful.

Miley looks at Denise then to Nick. "Yeah this is your chance." She said smiling.

Nick hugs her tight. "I promise I will never cheat again." He said as he pulled away.

Miley smiles at him. "Good." Miley then kisses him.

"Aww anit that cute." Denise said get up. "I'll just leave you two to make up." She said as she was about to walk out of the room.

"You mean MAKE OUT!" Joe yells from the other room.

Miley pulls away laughing. "Shut up before I show Demi the video."

"Shutting up now!" Joe said.

Denise laughs. "I have a crazy family." She then walks out the room.

Nick looks at Miley confused. "What video?"

"I will show you later. Hey did you know your mom adopted me?'

"Yeah it was supposed to be a surprise then the whole Selena thing happened." Nick said looking down as he said the last part.

Miley lifts his head up. "I'm over it. I forgive you." Miley said then kissed him.

Nick kissed back then pulled away. "I love you." He said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." Miley said then gave him one last kiss. "Let's watch a movie."

"Ok." Nick put's a movie on and they watch."

**Notes:** Yay Niley is back together!


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing here we go where I left off…**

An hour later with Joe on the phone. "Why don't you come over?"

"Ok then I will see you in 10 minutes." Asked the person on the phone.

Joe smiled. "Ok see you then." 10 minutes later the door bell rings and Joe gets the door. "Hey Demi." He said with a smile and hugs her then let's go.

"Hey." She said then she kissed him.

Noah comes from behind Demi. "What about me?"

Joe picks her up. "Hey Noah."

"Hi uncle Doewy." Noah smiled and hugged him.

Joe kissed her check and smiled at her. Just then Denise walks into the room. "Hey Demi and Noah."

Noah jumps out of Joe's arms and ran to Denise. "Grandma!" She said excited to see her.

Denise picks her up and hugs her. "Hey guess what I have a surprise for you." She said as they walked up the stairs.

Demi looked at Joe. "What's the surprise?"

"Miley and Nick."

Demi looks at him confused. "What are they doing home?"

Meanwhile up stairs with Denise and Noah and Nick's door. "Just in daddy's room." She puts her down and walks away.

Noah runs in Nick room and sees them. "Mommy Daddy." She said as she ran to the side of the bed where Miley is at.

Miley picks her up and put her on the bed. "Hey baby girl."

"Hi." Noah looks to Nick and jumps on him. "Daddy I miss you."

"You mean you missed me." Noah nods. "I missed you to baby girl." He said then kissed her head.

Noah turns to look at Miley. "Mommy can we go to the park."

Miley looks at Nick who nods. "Sure let's go."

"Yay!" Noah says as they walk down the stairs."

Denise sees them walking to the door. "Where are you guys going?"

"To the park!" Noah yells.

Denise laughs. "Ok then bye."

They walked out the door and walked down the street to the park. "Daddy swing."

"Ok baby girl." Nick puts her on the swing. "Hold on tight this is the big girls swing." Nick starts pushing her then looks to Miley. "Babe?"

"What?' Miley said smiling at him.

"Come here." She walks over to him and he kisses her and smiles. "That's all I wanted." He said making Miley smile.

"Daddy down." Noah says after a while of swing.

"Ok." Nick puts her down and Noah sees someone and starts to run to them. "Noah1" He said running after her with Miley.

Noah runs up to the person and jumps on them. "Devy!" She hugs him.

"Hey Noah."

Noah looks beside Devon. "Emmy!"

"Noah?" She picks her up and hugs her."

"You know her?" The person just nods.

Nick runs up with Miley. "Noah what have I told you about running away from me and mommy?"

Noah looks at him about to cry. "Not to do it."

"And you still did it?"

Noah starts crying. "Sorry."

Nick signs and takes her. "Don't cry baby girl you just scared me that's all." He said while wiping her tears.

Miley looks at Devon. "Hey Devon." Then she looks at the person next to him. "Hey Emily." She turns back to Devon. "Dev-" she stops herself and turns back. "Emily! What are you doing here?" She said as she hugged her.

"I live here now." Emily said as she let go of the hug.

"That's great but how do you know Devon?"

"He's my cousin." Emily looks to Nick. "And who is this?"

"Nick my boyfriend."

"And my daddy." Noah said proudly.

"Oh I see." Emily put her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Nick."

Nick shakes her hand then pulls it away. "You too." He said then he looks at Miley.

"Best friend from back at home." Nick nods.

Devon his playing with Noah then he stops. "Wait a minute did you guys get back together?"

Miley smiles. "Yup we're back together."

"That's good." Devon said with a smile then he be comes serious. "Nick no more hurting my bestie."

Nick smiles and hugs Miley. "I don't plan on it."

"Good, well I should get going." He said as he hugs Noah then gives her to Nick.

"Daddy I stay with Devy and Emmy?"

"Devy has school tomorrow."

"Yeah Noah I do. Oh I heard you guys got 15 days for the fight."

"Yup."

"Devy I stay with you please?"

"How about this Sunday I come and get you and we can play what ever game you want to."

Noah looks at Miley and Nick. "Can he?" They nod and Noah smiles. "Yay! Love you Devy.

Devon kissed the top of her head. "Love you to Noie. Bye." He said as he and Emily walks away.

"Playground?" Noah said pointing to it and they nod and she runs off.

Nick walks with Miley to a bench and sits so the can see Noah. "What do you want to do when we get home?"

"I don't know. What ever you want to do."

"Ok." An hour and a half later. "Noah come on it's time to go."

Noah is play with some boy her age. "I got to go bye." She then runs over to Miley. "Mommy did you see me go down the slide?"

Miley picked her up and sat her on her lap. "Yeah I did."

Some one walks up to them. "Excuse me?"

Miley looks up at her. "Yes."

"Well my name is Kate and I saw my son playing with your sister and now he can't stop talking at her so I was wondering if she could come to his birthday party on Saturday." Kate hands her an invention. "Just give it to your mom."

"Well I am her mom." Miley says looking at her.

**Notes:**Here's my lat one for today. I will put up two more tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author Notes:** Sorry I know it's late but I have my hardest test tomorrow and just wanted to make sure I pass it.

**I own nothing so here we go where I left off….**

Kate looks at Miley shocked. "Oh ok so is that ok with you…?"

"Miley and yes it is ok with me." She said with a smile.

Kate smiles back. "Ok, well come on Max." She grads his hand.

"Mommy can I play with Noah tomorrow?" The two year old asks his mother.

"We don't know if she's able to play tomorrow hunny."

Max looks at Miley. "Can she please?"

Miley smiles. "Sure she can." Miley looks at Kate. "Here tomorrow?"

"That's the plan. Well bye."

"Bye and thanks for the invite."

"Bye Noah." Max said then his and Kate left.

Miley picks Noah up. "Well come on let's go home." They walk back home and inside the house.

Noah runs into the living room. "Uncle Dowey, Uncle Dowey, Uncle Dowey?" Noah said as she jumped on him.

Joe smiles at her. "What. What, what?"

"I got a new friwend him name Max." Noah smiles.

"That's good Noah." He hugs her. "Love you."

"Love you too Uncle Dowey." Noah kisses his cheek.

Miley and Nick walks into the room. "Aww so sweet." Miley said.

"Someone finally loves him." Nick said joking.

"Hey Demi loves me." Joe said looking at Demi. "Right babe?"

"Yes I do." Demi gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The next day early in the morning Noah is jumping up and down on the bed. "Wakie wakie mommy and daddy." Noah keeps jumping. "This is fun."

Nick groans. "Daddy wants to sleep." Nick puts the pillow over his head.

Miley sits up and grabs Noah and starts tickling her. "No this is fun."

Noah is laughing really hard. "Stop mommy." She said trying to get away from Miley.

Miley smiles and stop. "Now how about you wake daddy up while I go to the bathroom." Miley leaves to the bathroom in the room.

"Daddy?" Noah says as she takes the pillow off his head. "Daddy get up." Noah gets and idea. "Daddy uncle Dowey kissed mommy."

Nick pops up. "What? Where is he?" Noah starts laughing. "What's so funny?" Finally Nick gets what she just did. "Oh you better run before I get you." Noah runs out. "I'm going to get you." Runs out after her.

Noah runs in the kitchen and bumps into someone and falls down. "Who are you?" Noah said looking scared at the person.

The person bends down and picks her up. "I'm Kevin and who are you pretty lady." He said as he sat her on the counter.

"I'm Noa-" Noah gets cut off.

Nick runs into the kitchen. "Noah!" He runs to her and starts tickling her.

"Stop." Noah said laughing.

Nick stops. "How did you get up here?" Noah points behind her and Nick turns around. "Kevin?" Nick give Kevin and bro hug.

Kevin hugs back. "Good to see you to little bro." Kevin let's go of him.

"When did you get here?"

"Last night and who is this little cutie?" Kevin picks up Noah.

Noah reaches for Nick. "Daddy." Scared because she doesn't know Kevin.

"Daddy?" Kevin says looking shocked.

Nick takes Noah. "Don't be scared Noah. This is your uncle Kevy." Noah lays her head on Nicks shoulder. "Sorry man she will get used to you."

"You have a kid." Kevin asks still shocked.

Nick smiles. "Yeah and that makes you an uncle."

"I didn't even know you had a girl friend let a know having sex."

Nick looks shocked at Kevin. "Whoa whoa. Having sex! No way dude.

Kevin looks confused at Nick. "Then how do you have a daughter?" Nick tells him everything. "Oh, Ok." Kevin looks to Noah. "So you are Noah?" He said as he takes one of his hands in his but Noah pulls in back snuggling into Nick more.

Nick signs and looks at Noah. "Noah that's uncle Kevy. Say hi to him."

Noah looks shy at Kevin. "Hi uncle Kevy." Joe walks into the kitchen. "Uncle Dowey." Noah puts her hands out to him.

Joe takes her from Nick. "Hey kiddo." Joe spins her around and stops and sees Kevin. "Kev what are you doing here?" Hugs him.

Kevin hugs back then let's go. "I just came to see the family."

"It's good you did. We all were starting to miss you. So how is college going?" Joe asks the oldest brother.

"The music class is really great and I'm really learning a lot. What about you how is college?" They walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

"I love UCLA. I'm teaching a music class. I really enjoy teaching the class." Joe said with a smile.

"That's good." Kevin turns to Nick. "So other than the child and girlfriend how's things been going?"

Nick smiles big. "Things have been good. I found the love of my life."

Kevin smile; He's happy for his little brother. "So when do I get to meet this girl?"

"Right now she is just right up stairs." Nick calls for Miley. "Hey Hun come down here for a minute."

Miley walks down stairs and into the living room. "Yeah?"

"Come over here." She walks over to him. "Miley this is my brother Kevin. Kevin this is Miley."

Kevin smiles. "It's nice to me you Miley." Shakes her hand and let's go.

"You too." Miley sits down next to Joe.

"Mommy." Noah jumps of Joe's lap to Miley. "When we leaving to see Max?"

"Later today." They all start talking.

**Notes:**What do you think Denise going to do when she sees Kevin?"


	26. Chapter 26

Author Notes:** I'm back and I think my test went well and now I won't be able to post on Saturday, March 26, because that's my birthday and my mother has something planed for me.**

**I don't own anything…Here we go…**

Denise comes downstairs. "Grandma!" Noah yelled.

Denise sat down and put her in her lap. "How are you?" She asked Noah.

Noah smiled. "Fine." Noah said then said. "I love you grandma."

"I love you to Noah." Denise then spotted Kevin. "Kevin?"

Kevin stud up and hugged her. "Hi mom." He said as he let go and looked at her with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to see the family and the new little sister I have that you were talking about. So where is she?"

Denise looked at Miley with a smile. "Miley come here." Miley goes over to Denise. "Kevin this is your little sister Miley. Miley your older brother Kevin."

"So you're my little sister?"

"I guess I am aren't I?"

Later that day Nick and Miley are in his room. Nick is looking around the room for something. "Where is it?"

Miley is on the bed reading a magazine. "Hun what are you looking for?" She asked as she looked up from the magazine.

Nick is shirtless. "My red and black shirt." He said looking at Miley.

"Why? I don't see anything wrong with you now." Miley said going back to her magazine.

Nick walks over to Miley. "So you like what you see huh?' He crawled on top of her.

"Yup." Miley said still into her magazine.

Nick took the magazine from her and put in on the floor. "Oh really?"

Miley smiles at him. "Yeah I do." She said as she put her arms around his neck. "I really do."

Nick kisses her and Miley kisses him back and spreads her legs to make room for Nick and Nick deepens the kiss and licks her bottom lip asking for entrance and Miley lets him in and he slides his tongue into her mouth and she moans when his tongue runs against hers. Nick pulls away and starts kisses her neck hitting her sweet spot making her moan. 'Umm… Nick?"

Nick pulls away. "Yeah." He looked her in the eyes.

Miley leans up and kiss him again.

Nick kisses back and pulls away. "We should stop."

Miley smiled. "Yeah." She plays with the back of his hair.

Joe walks into the room. "Hey guys want to…" Joe stops when he sees them.

Nick rows off of Miley. "Yes Joe?"

"I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to go to the movies later tonight."

Nick looks at Miley who nods. "Sure."

"Ok cool." Joe gives Nick look and walks out the room.

Miley walks over to his closet and get his shirt and hand it to him. "Here."

Nick takes it and puts it on. "Thanks."

Miley sits back on the bed. "Your welcome."

Nick sat next to her. "What are the plans for today?"

Miley looks at the time. "Well right now we have to take Noah to the park to play with her friend."

"Ok. Noah let's go!" Nick yelled.

Noah runs in the room. "Ok Me ready." They left the house and headed to the park.

Noah sees Max when they get to the park. "Maxie!' Noah yells.

Max looks at her and yells back, "Noah!"

Kate walks over with Max. "Hello Miley."

"Hey Kate. I don't think you meet my boy friend this is Nick."

Kate shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you Nick."

Nick smiles. "You too."

"Daddy can Maxie and me go play now?" Noah asked Nick with a smile.

"Go on sweetie."

"Yay! Come on." She grad Max hand and they ran off to the playground.

"Come on let's go play in the sandbox." Max said.

Noah sees something that catches her eyes while they were playing in the sandbox. "Hey look how big that lady tummy is." She said pointing to her.

Max looked where she was pointing. "How her tummy get that big?"

"I don't know maybe mommy knows lets go." They ran to where Miley, Kate and Nick are sitting having a conversation. "Mommy?"

Miley looked at the two. "Yes sweetie what's up?"

'How come that lady tummy so big?" Max asked pointing at the lady.

Kate looked where he was pointing. "Oh hunny she is going to have a baby."

"Oh cool." he said.

Noah looks to Nick. "Daddy?"

Nick picks her up and puts her on his lap. "Yes baby girl?" He said then drinks some water.

"How did the baby get in there?"

**Notes:** How do you think Nick will react to that question?


	27. Chapter 27

Author Notes:** I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting in a while I was supposed to post Sunday but something was wrong with my computer I finally found out what saw wrong with it and fixed it yesterday. So once again sorry.**

**I own nothing…here we go where we left off…**

Nick chocks on the water and Miley starts laughing at his reaching to the question. After a while Nick calms down and looks at Noah. "What?'

"Me and Maxie want to know how the baby got there." Noah said as she looked at Nick.

Nick stays quite for a while, "Umm…Ok. See when a mommy and daddy want a baby they go to the baby store and in the baby store there's this wizard that they go to and asks him for a baby. So then the wizard uses his power and puts the baby into the mommy tummy. Then the mommy and daddy have to kiss."

"Oh so that's how the baby gets in the mommy's tummy?" Max asks Nick.

"Yup."

Noah looks at Nick with a smile. "Why don't you and mommy go to the wiard?"

Miley smiled at Noah. "Its wizard hunny and why would we?"

"Because I want you and daddy to have a baby." Noah said smiling really big.

Nick is shocked along with Miley. "But we do have a baby, you."

"I no baby daddy." Noah sees a baby and points to it. "That's a baby."

"Hunny why do you want mommy to have a baby?" Miley asks curious.

"I want to be the big sister so we can play tea party all the time." Noah said smiling from ear to ear.

"Ok princess we will see what we can do." Nick says then puts her back down. "Now why don't you two go back and play."

"Otay daddy." Noah and Max run back off to the sandbox.

"Well you handle the baby making thing good." Kate said with a smile and laughing at what he told them along with Miley.

Nick smiles. "Thanks, but the other part not so good."

"Maybe she will forget."

Miley looked at Kate with a face. "Yeah right! There mines are just like sponges."

Kate laughed and said, "Yeah your right."

Later on when they walk back into the house Noah yells for Denise. "Grandma, Grandma. Grandma!"

Denise comes from up stairs and picks her up. "Hey Noie."

"Guess what, guess what, guess what." Noah said excitedly.

Denise laughed. "What, what, what?"

"Daddy said that I can have a baby sister." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"He did, did he?"

"Yup. I got to go tell uncle Kevy and Joey." She said finally saying his name right.

"Ok you do that." Denise said putting her down and she runs off.

Miley comes in the living room talking to Nick. "I still can't believe you told Noah she can have a baby sister."

"I didn't say that. I said I will see what we can do." Nick said stating the facts.

"What's the difference?"

"There is no difference." Denise said.

"Thank you mom. There is no difference Nick."

"Oh what's the big deal Miley I think a baby will be cute to have. Right mom?"

"The big deal is we are still in high school and we already have a baby."

"But we are about to get out of high school in a few months."

"Nick?" Miley then walks up the stairs.

Nick yells after her, "I was only stating the facts." Nick then walks up the stairs after her.

"You know I wouldn't mine another grandbaby." Denise yelled after them.

"Thanks mom." Nick yells down.

"Mom!" Miley yells the same time as Nick.

Denise signs. "This is going to be a long talk between them."

With Nick and Miley in their room talking. "So you saying you don't want a baby?' Nick asks sitting on the bed.

Miley is at the desk facing him in the wheel chair. "No, I'm saying I don't want one right now while still in high school."

Nick whines like a little kid. "But baby I want baby now." Nick stands up and stomps his feet like a two year old.

Miley laughs at him. "So that where Noah gets the whining from." Miley goes over to him. "Baby I promise when the time is right you and I are going to have a baby."

Nick smiles. "That's all I ask for." He then kisses her.

The next day at the party Max is looking for Noah. "Mommy?"

"Yes hunny?" Kate bends down to his level.

"When is Noie going to get here?"

Kate sees them come in. "There she is now." She points.

Max sees her and yells to her, "Noie!"

Noah runs to him and hugs him. "Maxie!"

He pulls away. "Come on let's go play!" They ran off.

Miley walks up with Nick. "Hey Kate."

"Hey Miley Nick."

"Hey."

"Hey why don't you two come meet my husband?" They walk over to her husband. 'Hey hunny meet Miley and Nick."

"Hello Nick and Mil-" He stops when he see her. "Miley? Miley Cyrus?"

Miley looks at him. "Will?"

**Notes:** How do you think they know each other? Oh and by the way to make up for not posting for a couple of days I been working on a new story and the story line is this: Miley is the new girl at school and is dating the schools most popular guy but then one day she meets Nick who is also new and they click atomically. So tell me should I post it or not. Thanks guy and sorry again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author:** Hey guys sorry it took so long to post My Life but I had to come up with more stories for it and I kind of had writers block until it just hit me at school and I rushed home a started writing.

**I own nothing….**

Miley looks at Will. "Will?"

Will hugs her. "Yeah, how do you know my wife?" He asked as he pulled her out of the hug.

"Ours kids know each other, they meet at the park." Miley said with a smile.

Will nods his head. "I see you two know each other." Kate said to them.

"Yeah, this is Liam's ex- girlfriend." Will say with a smile. "Don't know why he let her go."

Miley smiles big. "Thanks, by the way is he here it will be good to catch up with him."

"Not yet but he will be here any minute now." Will said smiling.

"Miley can we talk?" Nick said nodding his head in a direction.

Miley looks at him. "Sure." She turns back to Will. "I was good seeing you again Will." She then walks away with Nick. "What's up?"

"Who is Liam?" Nick asks with jealously in his voice.

"Just an ex who's a really good friend now." Miley sees he's jealous. "Are you jealous?"

"Psh… No" Miley gives him a looks and he signs. "Fine I am."

"Don't be because I love you, not him."

Nick smiles and pulls Miley close to him. "I love you too." Nick then kiss Miley and pulls away.

Max is chasing Noah around. "I'm going to get you." He said while laughing and running after her.

Noah laughing and running from him. "No." Noah runs into someone and falls down. "Oww." Noah cut her knew on the ground and she starts to cry.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here let me see." Said Liam as he bends down and looked at the cut. "I got the prefect thing for that. Come on." They follow Liam to Kate. "Hey Kate where is the first aid kit?"

"Right here." She turns around to hand it to him and sees Noah. "Did you fall sweetie?"

Noah nods while still crying. "I was playing and fan into him." She said pointing to Liam.

"I go get mommy for you ok." Noah nods and she leaves.

"Ok so what's your name?" Liam asks her.

"My friend Noie." Max said.

"Well Noie nice to meet you."

Miley comes over Nick. "Noah what happened?" Miley says when she sees the cut.

"I was playing and ran into him." Noah said as she pointed to Liam.

Miley looks at Liam. "Liam?"

"Miley!" He puts down the first aid kit and hugs her. "It's good to see you again."

Miley hugs him back then pulls away. "You too."

Liam smiles and turns back to Noah with stuff to clean her cut. "Ok now Noah this might hurt a bit." He spires some cleaning stuff on the cut.

"Oww." Noah said and she starts to cry harder.

"Ok ok I'm sorry but it had to be clean." He puts a band aid on the cut. "There see all done."

Noah is crying. "Daddy." Noah said holding her hands out to Nick.

Nick picks her up. "Hey it's ok." Noah puts her head on his shoulder and slowly stops crying.

"Wow she really upset with me." Liam said.

"Don't worry about it. Right now she's just being a daddy's girl. She'll get over it and be off playing with Max here." Miley said.

Nick puts Noah down. "Now how about you go play with Max." Noah and Max run off to finishing playing.

Miley laughs when she sees then run off. "See what I mean?"

Liam smiles at her. "Yeah."

Nick looks at them. "Umm… Miley?"

Miley turns to Nick. "What?" Nick gives her a look. "Oh right. Liam this is Nick, Nick this is Liam."

Liam does a hand shake with him. "Sup man?"

"Sup."

"So what's he's your best friend Miley." Liam turns around putting things back into the first aid kit.

"No he a little more than that." Miley said with a smile.

Nick looked at her shocked at what she said. "Yeah I am." He then walks of to play with Noah and Max.

Liam looks at Miley. "What's his problem?"

Miley looks at Nick walking away. "I don't know."

Later that night after Miley put Noah to bed she goes back into her and Nick's room. "Well Noah is asleep." Miley said lying on the bed and wrapping her arms around Nick. Nick moves her arm and turns so his back is facing her. "Ok Nick what is the problem now?"

Nick sits up. "You are Miley!" Nick said rising is voice.

"What did I do?" Miley said in a calm voice.

"How can you not tell Liam that I'm your boyfriend?"

"Baby I'm sorry. I just didn't think it matter if he knew or not." Miley said hugging him.

Nick pushes her off. "You didn't think it matter?"

"Nick keep your voice down and what does it matter if he knows or not, who cares?"

"I do Miley but apparently not you!" Nick said still yelling.

Miley finally had enough and starts yelling back. "I'm not going though this again Nick! What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you?" Miley said standing up from the bed looking at Nick.

"You can be a good girlfriend and not flirt with other boys in front of me!"

"I was not flirting with him!"

Noah is in her room listening to her mom and dad fight she gets up and walks into Kevin's room. "Uncle Kevy?" She walks up to him.

Kevin looks at her. "Hey don't cry everything will be alright."

**Notes:** Do you think Kevin is right? Will everything between Miley and Nick be Ok?


	29. Chapter 29

**Author Notes:** Hey a guy getting ready to be come a senor in high school is a lot of work. They have me going to college and taking college classes so I am ready for when that time come so I'm sorry if I'm not getting my stories out as fast as you like but will try harder.

**I own nothing… Here we go where I let off…**

Noah is in Kevin rooms crying because her parents are fighting. "Hey don't cry everything will be all right." Kevin said listening to then fight too.

Back in the room things are getting more heated. "Then what do you call it?" Nick asks angry.

"I call it being a friend!" Miley yelled getting ready to leave the room.

Nick grabs her by the arm pulling her back. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch!" Miley said pulling her arm away from him and walking out the room to the living room.

Nick follower her. "No your not, I'm not done talking to you."

Miley sits on the couch not looking at him. "Well I'm done talking to you."

The next morning Noah is playing with Kevin. "You can't get me. You can't get me." Noah said teasing Kevin.

"Oh yeah." Kevin said smiling while Noah nods. "Well see about that." Kevin said running faster and catches Noah and starts to spin her around in the air.

Miley walks in Kevin's room and smiles at the sight she sees. "Having fun I see."

Kevin stops and put Noah down as he looks at Miley. "Yup. Hey Noah why don't you go wake up Uncle Joey." Kevin said to Noah who just ran out the room the minute he finished talking.

"I hope you know that was not a good idea."

"Yeah I know." Kevin said with a smile. "You ok… About last night I mean." Kevin said looking at Miley and patting the bed.

Miley signs and sits on the bed next to him. "Hey I'm fine I guess.'

"When was the last time you two spend time together alone?"

"I don't even know." Miley said putting her head down/

Kevin looks at her. "Yup that's all you two need, a little time to your self's. How about I watch Noah and you two go out."

Miley looked up at Kevin with a smile. "You will really do that?"

Kevin hugs her. "Of course I would. I don't need by brother losing the best thing in his life as he would call it." Kevin said with a smile on his face.

Miley smiles and hugs back and pulls away. "Thanks Kevin." She said smiling up at him.

"No problem."

Later on that day Nick is in his room listening to his ipod when Miley comes in the room a takes the ear phones out of his room. "You and I are going out so be ready in a half hour." Miley walks out before he can say anything.

Nick looks at the door she just walked out. "Ummm… Ok?" Nick starts to get ready and then goes down stairs where Miley is. "Ok I'm ready."

Miley stands up from the couch. "Ok let's go then." They walk out to the car and Miley gets into the divers seat while Nick gets in the other seat.

"Where are we going?"

Miley starts the car and looks at him. "To the beach." She then drives off.

When they get there they get out of the car. "What are we doing here?"

Miley walks down to a spot and sits with Nick following her. "We need to talk." She said looking out into the water.

"And we couldn't talk at home because?" Nick asked looking at her.

Miley looks at him. "Because we need no one to walk in on us when we are talking."

"We could have locked the door?" Nick said with attitude.

"Damn it Nick! Why can't we just talk here right now?"

"Maybe I don't want to." Nick said in a tone.

Miley stands up from the sand. "Fine then. I can't deal with you anymore. I'm trying to talk to you and you are acting like you don't care." Miley said looking down at him.

"It's not an act Miley because right now I don't care." Nick said looking out into the water.

Miley looks at him with a hurt expression. "Oh… I see…I'll leave then." Miley digs in her pocket. "Here's the key to the car." Throws them into his lap. "I'll walk." Miley walks away and out of sight.

Meanwhile with Joe and Demi at Miley and Demi's house. "So how has Miley been since she and Nick got back together?"

"Well I talked to Kevin today after my classes and he said that they had a huge fight about some guy."

"Oh well I hope everything is ok between them."

"I'm sure everything will be fine by the time I get home." Joe said then kissed her.

Kevin and Noah are in the house when Kevin calls for Noah, "Come on Noah let's go to the store because I need to buy a few things."

Noah comes running. "I'm here."

Kevin picks her up. "Good let's go." He said walking out to the car a putting her in then gets in and drives away. When they get there they get out of the car a walks into the store. "Do you want to get in the cart?" Kevin asks Noah who nods her head so he puts her in and the shop and goes home.

Joe walks in the house. "Hey Kevin and Noah."

"Hey bro. How was your day?"

"Good. Where's Nick and Miley?"

**Notes:** What do you think is going to happen next?


	30. Chapter 30

**Author Notes:** Hey guys I just want to say that I enjoy doing these for you guys so thanks for like them and check out my new story, "Love Don't Cost a Thing", thanks.

**I own nothing… Here we go where I left off….**

"Oh they went out to have some alone time."

Joe smiled big. "See I knew everything was going to be ok." Just then the front door opened and Nick walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey Nick." Joe looks for Miley to walk in. "Where's Miley?"

Nick sits on the floor next to Noah. "I don't know… Wait she didn't come here?"

"No… Nick what happened?" Kevin said looking at Nick.

Nick tells them what happened. "Then she threw the keys at me telling me she was going to walk."

Kevin stands up yelling. "I go through talking to Miley so that she can talk to you and you two can forgive each other and you do that! What is your problem?"

Nick stands up too and also yelling. "My problem is that my girlfriend was flirting with someone else!"

"Guys stop! Noah is right here." They sit down and Joe turns to Nick. "Dude did you even talk to her about it or just yelled at her?"

"I talked to her." Kevin and Joe give him a look. "Ok, ok I yelled at her when she asked what was wrong."

"Why Nick? She was telling the truth, she was not flirting with that guy!" Kevin said trying to get through to his brother.

Nick looks at Kevin angry. "And how in the hell would you know!"

"Because Miley loves you. You're just too dumb and stupid to see that!" Kevin yelled at him.

"Kevin stop!" Joe yelled to his older brother.

"No it needs to be said. Nick you're scared of losing her but instead you're pushing her away not bring her in."

Nick doesn't say anything and just sits next to Nick. "Look don't push her away because one day you might push her too far and it's going to be to late bro."

Nick looks at Kevin. "You're right I am scared of losing her. Just thinking about me without her it makes me heart broken."

"I thought that's why you brought her this." Joe said going into his pocket a pulling out a box handing it to Nick.

Nick smiles and opens the box. "It's finish." They all look at it together.

"She's going to love it bro." Joe said smiling.

"Yeah she really is." Kevin said smiling too.

Nick signs and closes the box. "Yeah but she will never get to see it because of the way I have been action towards her. I'm such an ass." Nick said standing up giving to box to Kevin before going up to his room.

Denise walks in the room and greets her sons. "Hey guys." She sees the box and smiles. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah!" Kevin said still smiling but then his smile fades. "But he's not going to give it to her." Kevin tells his mother what happened.

"Oh, maybe I should go talk to him." Denise said as she got up and walked up the stairs to Nick's room and knocks on the door. "Nick?" she walks into the room.

Nick looks at her. "Oh hey mom." He said in a sad voice.

"I was it." Denise said with a big smile on her face.

Nick signs. "It doesn't matter she'll never take it now."

Denise sits next to him on his bed. "That's not true. Nick she loves you."

"I know…I just think I pushed her too far this time."

Meanwhile Miley walks into her house and into the living room. "Oh hey Demi."

Demi smiles and pulls her down on the couch and hugs her. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Miley signs. "I think I should stay here for a while."

Demi looks at Miley. "Why?" Miley tells her what happened. "You know I think he's just scared."

"Scared of what?' Miley said looking at her.

"Losing you duh!" Demi said with a smile.

"But I'm not going anywhere."

"You have to let him know that."

"But I thought I did when I told him I love you." Miley said.

"Guys like to hear it. Let's face it guys are clueless when it comes to girls."

Miley smiles a bit. "You got that right." The door bell rings and she gets up.

Demi stands up and pushes Miley back down. "You sit and I'll get the door while you think about what to do next." Demi walked to the door and opened it. "Hey baby what's up?"

"Have you seen Miley?" Joe asks with Noah in his arms.

Demi lets them in and closes the door. "Yeah she's in the living room right now." They walk into the living room. "Hey looks who's here?"

Miley looks up. "Hey guys."

Joe sits next to her on the couch with Noah on his lap. "You scared the crap out of us! Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry." Miley said and then takes Noah from Joe and puts her on her lap. "Hey baby girl."

"Hi mommy. Sing my song mommy." Noah said with a smile.

Miley smiles and goes over to the piano and starts to play and sing.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy…_

_Yeah when my world_

_Is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I, I…_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't_

_Find my way home_

_Anymore_

_That's when I, I…_

_I look at you_

Miley finishes the song and Joe is speechless and Miley walks back over to the couch. "I didn't know you can sing or play."

"Yeah most people don't know about it. She only sings to and for Noah." Demi said.

"I can't sing."

Joe looks at Miley like she is crazy. "Yes the hell you can! How come you don't sing when people are around?"

"Because it's just something I do for Noah."

"But you should really share your voice with the world." Joe said trying to get Miley to see it his way.

"I told her the same thing." Demi said.

"I only sing for Noah and no one else."

Demi looks to Joe. "She's just scared of what people will think."

"People will love you and if they don't then they don't know a good voice when they hear one."

**Notes:** What do you think should my share her voice or not and what do you think Nick has in the box?


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys here is another part of the story and I need your help a lot of you are saying that you want Nick and Miley to have intercourse aka sex but I need your help to do that so messages me.

**I own nothing… Where we left off…**

Later that day Joe walks through the door and into the kitchen. "Hey mom."

Denise is cooking dinner. "Hey. Did you find Miley?"

"Yeah she was at her house and Noah is with her. Guess what I found out about Miley today."

Denise turns the stove off and looks to Joe. "What did you find out?"

"That she can play and sing and I mean really sing mom you have to hear her." Joe said looking at his mother with a I'm not lying look.

"She can huh?" Joe nods. "Then I might have her sing for me one of these days."

"Yeah you should."

Nick comes down the stair and into the kitchen. "She should what?"

Denise looks at Nick. "Hear Miley sing."

"Miley doesn't sing." Nick said looking at them confused.

"Yes she does. I went over to her house with Noah to see if she was there and Noah asked her to sing. Man she can really sing." Looks at Nick. "I mean really, really sing."

"How come I never heard her?" Nick asked looking at his brother.

"Demi said she only sings for Noah."

Demi walks into the kitchen. "It's true she only does." She said hugging Joe.

"How did you get in?"

Demi looks at Nick. "Kevin let us in."

"Us?" Denise asked Demi.

"Yeah us. Miley is talking to Kevin right now." Demi said looking at Nick.

Nick goes into the living room and sees them but just listens. "I'm sorry about what happened." Kevin said to Miley.

"It's not your fault bro." Miley hugs him. "I love you Kev.

Kevin hugs back and smiles. "Me too."

Miley pulls away laughing and hits him. "Your supposed to say I love you too little sis."

"Ok, ok. I love you too little sis." Kevin said smiling.

Miley laughs. "You better." She then turns around and sees Nick standing there. "Oh hey."

Nick just stands there in silent for a minute then finally says something. "Can we talk?"

"Why you didn't want to talk earlier. You don't care remember."

Nick signs. "Miley-"

Miley cuts him off. "No Nick I already tried talking to you so why should I talk to you when you asked?"

"Because you're a good person." Nick said looking Miley in the eyes. "Please Miley I'm begging you."

"Fine." She said as she stands up and goes to his room with him and sits on the bed. "What?"

Nick is standing up. "Look I know you're tied of hearing this from me but I'm sorry I'm just scared of losing you to some other guy."

"Well you're not Nick you should know that."

"How should I know?"

"You should know because I love you and that means I want to be with you for life."

"I just guess I need to hear you say you won't leave me." Nick said walking over to the bed sitting next to her and takes her hands in his looking her in the eyes.

Miley looks him back in the eyes. "Why Nick? I mean you can feel in your heart that I won't leave you."

"Not until you tell me. I don't know it's this way but it is. I need to hear you say you won't leave me Miley, please."

"I won't leave you Nick, for nothing. Not for another boy or because someone tells me to leave you I wont do it ever."

Nick smiles and hugs her. "Good because I love you and Noah and with out you two I'm nothing. Not even plain old Nick. I think I would go crazy if I lost you girls."

Miley pulls away from the hug. "I love you too." Miley kisses him.

Nick leans her on the bed so she is on her back and he is on top of her and he deepens the kiss. "God I love you." He said in between kisses and Miley deepens the kiss more so that they are making out.

Demi walks into the room. "What's going-" She sees them. "Oh so that's what's going on." She said with a smirk.

Nick pulls away. "Why do we keep getting interrupted?"

Miley turns to Demi then to Nick. "True now get off."

"Fine but you owe me." Nick said rolling off of her.

"Sure I do." She said getting up and they all walk downstairs.

Kevin looks at Miley as they come into the room. "So…"

"So…. What?" Miley said messing with him.

"Don't play games with me Miles…"

Miley laughs at him. "Ok, ok. Yes we're cool."

Denise smiles at them. "That's good to hear."

The next day at noon they are at the part when someone runs up to Miley. "Hey where's Noie?"

Miley bends down and smiles at who ran up to her. "Hey Maxie, Noah is playing on the playground." After hearing that he runs to the playground and Miley laughs.

Liam runs up to Miley. "Hey have you seen Max?"

"Yeah he's over and the playground with Noah."

"Oh thank god because he just said no way and ran off.

Miley laughs. "He must have seen me."

Liam sits next to her. "Yeah so where is that boy that was with you at the party?"

"His name is Nick and he's playing with Noah and Max."

"Oh right… Forgot his name. So how have you been?"

"I've been fine."

Nick runs up and hides behind Miley. "I'm not here."

Miley laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding from Max and Noah."

"Why?"

"Because we are playing hide and go seek and their it."

Noah runs up to Miley with Max. "Mommy have you seen daddy?'

"I don't think so I did sweetie." She points behind her.

Noah walks around the bench. "Ha I found you daddy."

Nick comes out of his hiding space. "Thanks Miley."

"What?" Miley gives him an innocent look.

"You told them where I was at." Nick said pouting.

"Wow dude grow up it's just a game." Liam said.

Nick looks to Liam then to Miley. "What's he's doing here?"

"He brought Max." Miley gives Nick a look telling him to be nice.

Nick looks to Liam. "Whatever man don't you think I know that?"

"Well you're the one pouting like a baby over a game."

Nick is about to give him a please of his mind but Miley stops him. "Nick don't." She turns to Liam. "Why are you picking fights Liam?"

"I'm not he's being a baby over a game."

"Dude say one more thing and its you and me."

"Bring it on."

Miley stops Nick from going after Liam. "Nick stop." She looks to Liam. "I let you slide last time but no Liam he is my boyfriend so stop talking to him like that."

"Let's go Max we got to go." Liam said while he grabbed Max's hand.

"But I don't want to; I want to play with Noah."

"You can't now let's go." Liam said as he dragged Max away.

Noah looks at Miley. "Mommy where's he going mommy?"

Miley signs. He has to go baby."

"But we were having fun." Noah said as she pouted.

"He can come over our house, maybe tomorrow." Nick said to his little girl.

Noah smiles. "Yay! Maxie is going to come and play." They go home after awhile of Noah still playing on the playground.

**Notes:** So sorry it took so long but the 11th grade is really taking up all my time with this fellowship. Now that its spring break and can post two three times a day, let's just call it a mini marathon. So looks at for the next post. Thanks for waiting.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author Notes: **Sorry I didn't post again but here it is.

**I own nothing… Where we left off…**

The next morning Noah runs into Joe's room and jumps on his bed. "Wake up!"

Joe grabs Noah and pulls her down. "Noah why don't you go play with mommy and daddy."

"Because their sleeping."

Joe picks his head up and looks at the clock. "Noah it's 7 on a Saturday morning go back to sleep." Lays his head down.

"But I want to play."

"Later now lets go back to sleep." Joe wraps his arms around her and they go back to sleep.

At 9:30 the same morning Nick wakes up and sees that Miley is still sleeping. "So cute when she's sleeping." He kissed her on the cheek.

Miley slowly opens her eyes and smiles. "Morning."

Nick smiles back. "Morning ." He leans in to kiss her but she stops him. "What?"

"I have to brush my teeth." She stands up and walks into the bathroom.

Nick follows her and brushes his teeth too. "Now can I have a kiss?" They walk back into the room. Miley laughs and kisses him and he kisses back and pulls away. "Perfect." She smiles and he looks around. "Hey where's Noah?"

"Probably with Joe." She takes his hand. "Come on." They walk to his room and in and see them. "Awww look at that." She takes out her phone and takes a picture.

Nick smiles at them. "Come on lets leave them to sleep." They walk down stair and into the kitchen. "Hey mom."

"Morning my lovely children. Where's Noah?" She said with a smile on her face.

"She and Joe are still sleeping." Miley said.

"She's usually the first one up." Denise said.

Miley laughs. "Yeah jumping on the bed. She probably did that to Joe."

"Well I'm going to get Max so I'll be right back." Nick said putting his coat on.

"Hey no fighting if Liam is there." Nick doesn't say anything. "I mean it Nick." Miley said looking at him.

Nick opens the door. "No promises." Then he walked out the door.

"That boy is going to get it."

Miley looks to Denise. "Oh yes he is if he lets Liam get to him."

With Nick walking up to the door and rings the door bell waiting for someone to open the door, then someone does. "Hey Kate sorry to come this early I hope I didn't wake you."

Kate smiles. "No come on in." Lets him in and closes the door. "So what can I do you Nick?" They sit on the couch in the living room.

"I wanted to have Max come and spend the rest of the week with us." *And it's Tuesday*

"Sure but don't you guys have school?" She asked confused.

"Nope not for a while we got suspended for fighting they gave us 15 days."

"Wow that a long time but he can if he wants to." Kate yells for him. "Max come here."

Max runs in the room. "Hi mommy." He sees Nick and runs and jumps on him. "Nick!"

Nick smiles. "What's up little dude?"

"Why you here?"

"Well me and Miley wanted to know if you want to spend the rest of the week with us."

Max turns to Kate. "Can I?"

"Sure lets get your stuff." They walk up stair and come back down ten minutes later. "Hope you don't mined but he's still in his pj's he was to excited." Kate said laughing.

Nick laughs too. "Not at all. We're all still in our pj's."

Kate bends down to Max. "Ok baby boy have fun and be good for Miley and Nick ok."

"I will mommy." Max said and hugs her bye.

Kate stands up. "You have my number for anything right?" Hands Nick Max's bag.

"Yup I will call if anything happens." He said and picked up Max. "Ready to go little dude?"

Max smiles big. "Yup bye mommy loves you."

Kate walks them to the door. "Love you too." She watches them leave and then closes the door.

When they get to the house they walk in with Nick carrying Max. "Hey you two." He said as he walked into living room.

"Hey babe, hey Maxie."

Max gets put down by Nick. "Miley!" He runs to her and hugs her.

Miley hugs back and pull away. "Hey sweetie. I want you to meet my mommy. Mom this is Max."

Denise puts Max on her lap. "So you're the Max Noah talks about. Nice to meet you." She puts him down.

Joe comes down stairs with Noah. "Hey guys what's up?" He sits on the couch.

Noah is sitting on Joe's lap and she sees Max. "Maxie!" Jumps off Joe and runs to Max and hugs him.

"Let's go play." They run off.

Miley laughs. "They so have a crush on each other."

Joe eyes widen. "Noah's cheating on me."

"Yup sorry dude you lost her to a younger man." Nick said.

"Well then she is going to miss all of this." Points to himself.

"Trust me she anit missing much." Denise said laughing with everyone else except Joe."

**Notes:** Will here's one for now I will post soon today. I don't know what time yet but I will. Thanks guys.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author Notes:** Hey guys here is another one for you guys I hope you like it.

**I own nothing… here we go…**

With Noah and Max in the hall way on there way to the room Noah stops making Max stop and looking at her. "Let's go mess with uncle Kevy." They run in his room. "Hi uncle Kevy."

Kevin is on the phone when he sees them. "Hold on babe." He looks to Noah and Max. "He Noah, who is this?"

"This is Maxie."

"Well hey Maxie. Noah is this your little friend you talk about?" Puts the phone back to his ear. "Yeah I'm still here."

Noah smiles evilly. "He's my boy friend."

Kevin drops the phone. "What did you say?" Noah and Max runs out laughing. "Oh shit Ashley." He picks up the phone. "Hey sorry but my niece just came in here with some boy talking about it's her boy friend." He listens for a while. "Why don't you come over?" Kevin said with a smile. "Ok I'll see you in a few." He hangs up.

With Noah and Max in the room laughing their heads off. "That was funny." Noah said in between laughs.

"Yeah that was." Max said laughing in between words to.

Miley comes into the room and sees then laughing. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing." Noah said and they run out the room pass Nick still laughing.

"What are they laughing at?"

"I don't know." Miley said taking out clothes for the day. "I'm getting in the shower." She walks to the bathroom door when she hears Nick saying something and she turns around.

Nick smiles flirty. "Would you like some company?"

Miley walks up to him and kiss him and Nick smiles and kiss her back for a few second and Miley pulls away. "No." Miley said laughing and ran into the bathroom.

Nick shakes his head. "She is such a tease." He said sitting on the bed.

Miley comes out 20 minutes later dressed and Nick is just looking at her. "What?" Miley said with a smile.

Nick walks up to her and kisses her then pulls away. "You are such a tease." He walks into the bath room and 20 minutes later comes out only in his boxers.

"Nick!"

Nick looks at her. "What?"

"Put some clothes on."

Nick smirks. "What you do like what you see?"

Miley looks at his 6 pack and tone muscles then back to this face. "No I like what I see but Noah and Max could come back any minute now."

Nick walks over to her and pushes her on her back and gets on top her. "So they don't know what's going on."

"My point taking. Do you really want to explain to them what is?"

"Nothing is going on."

"Oh yeah for one you are on top of me only in you boxers and your little friend is happy."

Nick looks at her confused and she points down and he looks. "Oh. Well you did it!"

Miley laughs. "How did I do it?"

"Because you are so damn sexy making me want you." Nick said then he pushes up against her.

Miley let's out a small moan. "Nick stop."

"Why you like it I heard you just moan." Nick said with a smile and pushes up against her more.

Miley moan a little louder. "Nick if you don't stop now we are going to do something." She said rubbing his still kind of wet chess while looking into his eyes.

Nick smiles. "What's wrong with that?"

"One everyone is down stairs and two I want our first time to be special. Are you still a virgin Nick?"

Nick signs and rolls off of her and turns his back to her. "Yes and its embarrassing."

"No it's not. I think it's sweet that you waited Nick. I wish I would have waited that way he would not have virginity and you would."

Nick turn to face her. "Really?"

"Yeah but with him it was just sex and with you it will be making love so I think you will have my virginity."

Nick gets what she is saying and kisses her and pulls away and stands up and goes to the clothes and gets dressed. "What do you think?" He is wearing white skinny jeans and black shirt with a skinny tie.

"Sexy." She walks over to him and fixes his tie and kisses him. "You should dress like this all the time. Well the skinny jeans."

"I have a lot I just don't wear them."

"Well from now on do wear then it makes you look hot."

**Notes:** Another will be up today after I come back from doing what I have to do for school.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author Notes:** Hey guys sorry it's taking so long to get my stories out but I just wanted a week or two to just write that way I can have plenty of stories for you guys that are ready to be posted.

**I own nothing…. Where we left off….**

Miley and Nick walks down stairs. "Hey guys." Miley said.

"Miley and Nick I want you to meet Ashley my girlfriend." Kevin said.

"Hey nice to meet you." Miley said and Nick just nodded at her.

"Nice to meet you too. Oh your son and daughter are just so cute." Ashley said.

"Thanks but Max is not my son he's Noah friend."

Kevin jumps in. "Yeah her boyfriend."

Nick looks at Kevin. "Her what? She doesn't and can no have a boyfriend."

"Well that's what she told me." Everyone laughs expect Nick and Kevin. "What are you guys laughing at?"

Miley looks at Kevin. "I believe them two? Man they got you good." She said while still laughing.

Noah and Max comes running in. "Noah come here." She walks over to Nick. "Did you tell uncle Kevy that Max was your boyfriend?"

Noah laughs. "You should have seen his face daddy."

"I got tricked by a two year old." Kevin said then everyone started laughing.

I have a great idea." Denise said and everyone just looked at her waiting for her to go on. "How about we all go to the beach." Everyone agrees. "Ok then let's get ready." They all run off to get ready.

With Nick and Miley up stairs in their room. "So I take Noah and you take Max?" Nick asked picking up Noah.

"Ok." Miley picks up Max and goes though his bag and into the bathroom. "Scooby Doo huh?" Miley said helping him put on his swimming trunks.

"I love Scooby Doo!" Max said with a smile and ran out of the bathroom.

Miley follows him but only sees Nick. "Where did they go?"

"To mess with Joe." Nick said while putting on his swimming trunks over his boxers.

"Why do boys do that?" Miley said as she grabbed her swim suite and goes into the bathroom.

"Do what?"

Miley comes back out in her bikini. "Wear their boxers with their trunks."

"We just do." He said turning around and faced her and stares at her.

Miley putting on short shorts and feels someone stares at her and looks up at Nick. "What?"

Nick walks up to her. "Why are you so damn hot?"

"It's all for you." She said pointing at Nick with a flirty smile on her face and walks out the room.

Nick smiles. "Better be."

Later when they get to the beach. "Well me, Max and Noah are going to play in the sand." Denise said before they ran off.

Miley sits in the sand. "I'm going to tan."

"Yeah me too." Said Demi as she sat down in the sand.

Ashley sits down too. "Me three."

Emily runs up to them and lies in the sand. "Me four."

Miley looks to her. "Where did you come from?"

"Well when two people really love each other they." She get's cut off.

"No what I mean." Miley said and they all start laughing.

Demi high fives Emily. "Good one Em."

With the boys standing around talking. "Let's wet the girls up." Joe said with a smirk.

"With what?" Nick asked looking at him.

"Yeah with what you dummy we didn't bring the water guns." Kevin said.

Joe smiles and pulls them pulls them out of a bag. "Oh yes we did." Joe hands them one.

"I take back what I said." Kevin said.

Devon walks up to them. "Hey guys what's going on?"

"We are about to pull a prank on the girls. Here." Joe said and handed him a water gun.

"All right."

"Maybe we shouldn't." Nick said.

Devon looks at him confused. "Why not dude?"

"Because he's scared of Miley." Kevin blurted out.

"I'm not!"

"Let's face it bro she got you wrapped around her finger." Joe said.

Nick looks at Joe. "Don't talk." They all laugh. "Let's just do this."

With the girls tanning. "Nice day for tanning." Said Ashley.

"Sure is." Said Demi.

The boys sneak up in front of them and start spraying them with water and the girls scream. Emily stands up. "You guys are so died."

Miley walks over to Nick. "Yeah you are."

Nick is backing away from fro here. "Come on Miles it was all Joe's idea."

Joe is running from Demi. "Thanks for telling on me dude." He said running faster because Demi is catching up to him.

"Doesn't mean you have to do what he does." Looks over to Demi and Joe. "Well since he's on the ground by Demi now maybe I should do the same." She tackles him.

"Oh come on Miley I was only playing."

Miley gets off of him and helps him up. "I know." Nick smirks and picks her up bridal style. "What are you doing Nick?"

Nick is walking towards the water. "Oh nothing."

"Nick you better not or-" Miley gets cut off.

"Or what?"

"Or you will be sorry that's what."

Nick in the water now. "I think I can take the punishment." Nick throws her into the water.

Miley comes back up. "NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS!" She yelled at him tackling him and pushes his head under the water for a second then let's goes. "Nick?" He stills hasn't come up yet. "Nick this is not funny…Nick!"

Nick comes up behind her. "Boo!"

Miley jumps and turns around to face Nick. "You jerk!" Miley hits him.

"Oww what's with the hitting?"

"You scared me half to death." Miley walks out the water.

Nick follows her. "Oh come on it was just a joke. Miley?"

Miley turns around to face him trying not to laugh but can't. "Oh man you should have seen your face."

"Ok Ok you got me." Nick said then kissed her then pulled away. "Let's take Max and Noah to get some Ice Cream from the stand."

"Ok." They walk over to them. "Hey guys want some Ice Cream?"

They both stops what there doing and says yes.

"Well let's go then." Nick said and they ran off.

Denise looks at them running off. "I love my family."

Later that day everyone walks into the house and Nick is carrying a sleeping Noah. "Let's go put them in bed." Nick said.

Miley is carrying a sleeping Max. "Ok. I'm tired too so good night guys." Everyone says good night to them and they walk up the stair into the room and lays Max and Noah on the bed.

**Notes:** Hey guys sorry again it took so long. I know you guys have been waiting so thank you. It's just school is coming to and end and as and 11th grader I have a lot to do to make it to the next grade. So thanks and I will try to get another one out as soon as I can.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author Notes:** I know I haven't post for this story in a long time but here I go I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know if I should continue or what. Sorry again just thought you guys would like the other story too.

**I own nothing…..**

After laying Max and Noah on the bed. "Today was fun." Nick says taking of his shirt.

"Yeah it was." Miley said then walked into the bathroom and came back out twenty minutes later changed into her night clothes. "So what should we do with them tomorrow?" Miley said laying on the bed now.

"I don't know." Nick said walking into the bathroom and comes back out with just night pants on and no shirt. "How about the zoo." He asked also now laying on the bed now.

"That sounds like a great idea." Miley leans over and kisses Nick. "Night."

"Night baby." Nick said with a smile then closed his eyes.

The next morning Max wakes up and look around. "Noah?"

Noah runs in. "Shh mommy and daddy are still sleeping. Come on lets go watch TV with Ash."

Max gets out of the bed carefully. "Ok." They run down stairs to the living room and sit on the couch next to Ashley.

"There you are. Hey Max." Ashley said with a smile.

"Hi." Max said.

"We were just watching Barney. Want to join us?"

Max smiles. "Ok but then can we watch Scooby Doo?"

"Sure we can." Said Ashley as the show came back on and they all watched.

Meanwhile in Joe's room Demi just woke up to see Joe looking at her. "Hey how long have you been up?"

"About ten minutes." Joe said then kissed her cheek.

Demi sits up in the bed. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so peaceful sleeping and because it early."

Demi looks at the clock. "Only nine o'clock."

"Yup early for a Sunday morning. The only ones probably up are Noah and Max."

"You got the right." Demi said as the both lay back down in the bed.

In Nick and Miley's room Nick just woke up and didn't see Miley. "Miley?"

Miley comes into the room. "I was just in the bathroom brushing my teeth."

Nick gets out of the bed. "I'm about to do the same." He walks into the bathroom brushes his teeth and comes back out and other to Miley sitting on the bed. "Morning sexy." Nick said kissing her.

Miley kissed back then pulled away. "Right back at you."

Nick sits on the bed next to Miley. "So are we taking them to the zoo?"

"Yeah around eleven- eleven thirty." Miley said looking at the clock.

Nick looks at the clock. "Ok so its fifteen minutes after nine so how about we get showered and then get the kids ready."

"Sounds like a plan." Miley said walking into the bathroom with Nick following her. She turns around and looks at Nick. "What are you doing?"

"I said how about WE get showered." Nick said with a smirk.

"Fine but you better control yourself." Miley said turn on the water to the right warmness then takes her clothes off.

"Wait I can come." Nick said with excitement.

"As long as you can control yourself." Miley said getting into the shower.

Nick takes his clothes off. "No promise there." With that said Nick got into the shower with her.

Downstairs Joe walks into the living room with Demi. "Hello Ash, Max, and Noah." Joe said as he and Demi sat on the couch.

Ashley looks at them. "Hey we are watching Scooby Doo want to join?"

"Why not." Demi said

"Morning all." Denise said as she came down the stairs.

"Morning mommy." Joe said then looks around. "Hey where are Kevin, Nick, and Miley?"

"Kevin is sleeping-" Denise started to say.

Kevin comes down the stairs and sits next to Ashley. "No anymore." Kevin turned to Ashley. "Hey Ash."

"And Nick and Miley are in the shower." Denise said.

"Together?" Joe said looking at his mother.

"Yeah what's the big deal? You and Demi got in the shower together before."

"Mom how did you know that?" Joe asked turning red.

"I was dropping off your clean clothes." Denise said getting up. "I'm going to make breakfast." She turns to Noah and Max. "You two want to help?"

"Ya!" Noah and Max said running to the kitchen with Denise following laughing at them."

**Notes: **Sorry it's short I just have writers block for this story. If you have anyone ideas message me or leave in the review your idea and which ever one I like I will give you full credit and give you a part in my story. Thanks! The sooner I get message and reviews the sooner I can have the next part out.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author Notes:** Hey guys back to this story I know you been waiting. This part goes out to Keila for giving me the idea about the zoo. SORRY Keila if it's not what you wanted.

**Here it goes….**

When Miley and Nick gets out of the shower. "That was what I needed." She said with a sign.

"What me and you in the shower together washing each other?" Nick asked with a smirk.

Miley turns to him. "You are such a horn dog. I was talking about the hot shower." Miley said then walked into their room.

Nick follows her. "Sure ok." Nick and Miley gets dressed and goes down stairs. "Hey guys."

Joe looks at them as they sit on the couch. "How was the shower together?" Joe asked with a smirk.

Nick looks to Miley who is blushing. "Better than the video of you singing and dancing." Nick fired back with a smirk.

Joe jaws drop and he looks to Miley. "You showed him?"

"I said I wouldn't show Demi." Miley said.

"Ok I want to see the video." Demi said smiling.

"No! Miles please don't show her that."

"I won't. I'm waiting until you make me mad or something."

"Uggg!…. You stink sis."

"Thanks." Miley said with a smile.

Max and Noah comes running in. "Ok come and eat." Noah said.

"Yeah come on we helped make breakfast." Max said and ran into the kitchen with Noah and the rest following them and eats breakfast.

"Ok now that was good. How about we get you two ready for the zoo." Miley said.

"Ya!" Max and Noah both said then ran up the stairs with Nick and Miley following them.

"We we get to the zoo can we see the monkeys." Max asked with a smile.

"No! I want to see the tigers." Noah said as she looked at Max.

Max looks back at her. "No Monkeys."

"Tigers!"

"Monkeys!"

"You're not my fiwend any more." Noah said and turned her back on him.

"Then you're not my frwend." Max said also turning his back to her.

"Ok you two enough." Miley said walking into the room with Nick. (They heard them)

"Yeah we can see both the tigers and the monkeys." Nick said but Noah and Max was still pouting with their backs to each other.

"Now say sorry to each other." Miley said turning Noah around while Nick turned Max around.

"I'm sorry Maxie." Noah said.

"Me to Noie." He said then they hugged.

"See that's what I like to see." Miley said.

Nick and Miley gets them dressed and go to the zoo. When they get there they get out the car and goes in. "Ok what do you want to see first?" Nick asked holding Noah's hand.

Max and Noah say at the same time. "Tigers, Monkeys!"

"But I want to see the monkeys." Max said.

"So I want to see the tigers." Noah says back to him.

"You two stop. We will see both until then let's start here." Nick said as the walked to the first thing they saw.

When lunch time came the found a table and sat. "What do you two want?" Miley asked them.

"I want tenders." Max said.

"No I want tenders!" Noah yelled.

"You both can have tenders. Stop fighting and stay here." Nock said as he and walked away to get the food and comes back. "Ok here you guys go." When they are done. "Ok let's go finish looking." They get up and started walking.

"I tired of walking." Max said.

Nick picks him up. "There."

"That's my daddy." Noah said.

"Noah he's just carrying him. Here I will carry you." Miley said and picked Noah up.

"No I want daddy too."

"Noah stop it." Nick said.

"Daddy." Noah said holding her arms out to him and he takes her too.

Later when they get home. "Good to be home." Miley said as she sat on the couch with Nick.

"Yeah." Max walks up to him. "What's up little dude?"

"Let's play dinosaurs." Max said.

Nick smiles. "Ok I'll be the dinosaur and you get on my back." He said then got on his hands and knee's while Max got on his back.

"Let's go dinosaur." Max said and Nick starts riding him around.

"I want to play too daddy." Noah said getting jealous.

Nick stops and looks at her. "Why don't you go and play with mommy."

"I don't want to. I want to ride on you." Noah said then pushed Max of Nick's back and Max starts to cry.

"Noah Jonas that was not nice. Say sorry to Max and go in the corner." Nick said mad. Noah just walks to the corner. Nick helps Max up. "You ok little guy." Nick asks but Max keeps crying. "I know what will help. Ice Cream." Nick picks him up air plane style and goes into the kitchen.

Miley walks over to Noah. "Baby why did you push Max?"

"Because him not my frwend no more."

"Yes he is Noah and even if he wasn't you still shouldn't have pushed him." Miley said and then walked away.

Noah sits there for 10 minutes then walks into the kitchen. "Daddy?"

Nick looks at her. "What are you doing out of time out?"

"I sorry daddy." Noah says.

"That's good to hear but when I asked you to say sorry you didn't now go back." Nick said.

"But daddy." Noah said tearing up.

"Now Noah!" Nick said raising his voice.

"I hate you daddy and I hate you Max." Noah said pushing Max and runs up the stairs to their room.

Nick picks up a crying Max and rocks him. "Hey it's ok."

Miley stands up and walk to their room. "Noah what's got into you?"

Noah looks at Miley crying. "Daddy likes Max more than me."

Miley sits next to her. "Now why would you say that?"

"Because he does. He plays with Max not me and he yelled at me." Miley said still crying.

"He was just showing him some attention and he yelled at you because you where being a bad girl."

"I sorry mommy." Noah said hugging Miley.

Miley hugs back but pulls away. "That's good but I'm not the one you should say that to." Miley looks to Nick who is by the door.

Noah looks to him and runs to him. "I sorry daddy." Noah said hugging his leg.

"Me too baby girl. Daddy didn't know you would feel that way." Nick said picking her up and hugs her and pulls away. "But you still shouldn't of pushed Max."

"I know now Maxie don't like me anymore."

"Yes he does. But he is sad that his best friend hates him now."

"I don't hate him or you daddy."

Miley walks in with Max. "Well maybe you should tell him that."

Noah walks over to Max. "I sorry Maxie I don't hate you." Noah said and hugged him.

Max hugs back. "It ok Noie." Max pulled away. "Let's go play." Max said and they ran off.

"Glad to see they're good again." Nick said with a smile.

Miley smiles at him. "Nick I want another one."

"Another babe?" Nick asked looking at her confused as he sat on the bed.

Miley walked over and sat next to him. "I want another baby."

"But I thought you wanted to wait."

"I did but seeing you with Noah and Max makes me want to have a baby with you."

Nick lays her down and gets on top of her. "Well then lets get started." Nick said then kisses her.

Miley kisses back but pulled away. "I still want it to be special babe not just sex."

"Your right. So does this mean that I can take you out tonight because I already had it planed?"

"Of course you can."

Nick smiles and rolls off of her. "Good."

Demi walks into the room. "Hey love birds."

Miley sits up. "Hey Dems what's up?"

"Want to go to the mall for your hot date." Demi covers her mouth and looks at Nick.

"She already knows about the date just not were it is." Nick said giving Demi a look.

Demi signs in relief. "Good. So you want to go Miles?"

Miley stands up. "Yeah." Miley turns and kisses Nick. "See you tonight."

"Yeah I will pick you up from your house at 8." Nick said.

"Ok bye." Miley said then her and Demi walked out.

"Today is the day." Nick said with a nervous sign.

Joe walks in. "That's good. So you ready for this?"

"Yeah she's my life."

Kevin walks in. "Then lets do this." With that they all walked out the room.

**Notes: **What do you guys think Nick is ready for? Comment and let me know. I will get the next part out as soon as I can. The move comments I get the faster it will be out.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author Notes: **Hey guys guess what I'm back and ready for move forward with my story My Life. Sorry for spending more time on my other story and so many of you love My Life better. I also have a new idea and I want to know what you guys think about it. So I will post that at the end.

**I own nothing…. So here it goes….**

Demi and Miley just walked into the mall. "So what kind of dress should we get you?" Demi asked her best friend.

"Something hot and sexy but not slutty." Said Miley.

"I have the prefect place for that." Demi said and walked into the store.

"Hey Demi what's up?" Said the person working in the store.

"Nothing at all. Hey Maddie my bestie here is looking for something hot and sexy but not slutty. What you got?" Demi asked.

"I got some new stuff in. Come check it out." Maddie said and they walked over to some dresses. "See any thing you like?" Maddie asked Miley.

"Yeah all of them."

Maddie laughed at that. "Let's get you into the dressing room."

20 minutes later Miley comes out with and signs. "All those dresses and not one prefect." Miley said.

"We will find something." Maddie said and then began to think. "Wait I got it?"

"What?" Demi asked.

"Stay here." Maddie said and walked away and came back a few minutes later with a dress in her hands. "What do you think?"

"Well it sexy and not slutty. Try it on Miles." Demi said.

"Ok." Miley goes in and comes back out with the dress on. "OMG I love it."

"Yeah and you look hot in it. Nick will be drooling over you!" Demi said with a smile.

Miley walked back into the dressing room taking the dress off then coming back out with it in her hand. "How much?" Miley asked Maddie.

"For you I will knock 200 dollars off so 80 dollars."

"Thanks." They go to the front to pay and Miley hand her a 100 dollar bill. "Keep the change." Miley said with a smile.

"Only on one condition."

"What?"

"You tell all your friends were you got the dress and due come back." Maddie said with a smile.

"No problem will do."

"She'll be back before you know it. Thanks Maddie." They leave the store and go home to get ready.

With the guys at the Jonas house helping Nick get ready. "Nick calm down everything is going to be fine." Kevin said to him.

Nick takes a deep breathe. "Your right Kev. I don't know why I'm so nervous right now." Nick says.

"Because you want everything to be prefect little bro and you love her." Joe said.

"I know. I just hope everything goes good." Nick said with a sign.

"I know my sister and let me tell you she loves you and so does Noah." Zac said.

"Thanks Zac and not just for this thanks for not killing me with the whole Selena thing."

"No problem. But, there's still time to kill you if-"

Nick cut Zac off. "There will be no more cheating."

Zac smiles. "Good. Well welcome to the family bro."

Later that night Demi and Emily are in Miley's room helping her get ready. "You look sexy Miley." Demi said with a smile.

"Yeah if I was a dude I would be all over you or as I call it… 'The Nick'"

All the girls bust out laughing. "The Nick?" Miley asked.

"Yeah she would be all over you just Nick." Demi with a smile.

"Yeah which brings us back to 'The Nick'" Emily said.

"Come let's do your make up." Demi said and they all went into the bathroom.

**Notes: **I'm so sorry to my fans and readers that it took so long to post this but a lot has happened. For example my power went out because of a nasty storm and then I have a broken thumb from playing basketball. This is just part one of this chapter I will get part two yup when I can. Hope you all can understand.


	38. Chapter 37 part 2

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys I am back with my cast off and ready to move on with the Story. I wrote a lot well I had the cast on so hope you like part 2 of chapter 37.

**Here it goes I own nothing….. Part 2…**

The boys are helping Nick get ready. "Guys I have nothing to wear. I'm calling it off." said a panicking Nick.

"Oh no your not bro." Joe said.

"Yeah. Nick she's the girl of your dreams." Kevin adds in.

"Plus here." Zac said walking out of the closet handing him some clothes.

Nick takes them and looks at them. "Skinny Jeans, a dress shirt, and a tie? Dude Miley is going to think this is a picnic." Nick said.

"Dude trust me. Demi told me what Miley is wearing so this is good." Zac said back to Nick.

"Ok." Nick said going into the bathroom to change then comes back out. "What do you think?" Nick asked.

Denise walks in with Max and Noah. "Wow honey you look good." she said.

"Yea daddy you look very pretty." Noah said.

Zac laughs and picks her up. "Don't you mean handsome?" Zac asked.

"Yea that's what my mommy says about my daddy." Max said.

Denise looks at the clock. "Ok honey you need to get going. Do you have everything?" She asked.

"Yea."

"Daddy." Noah says holding up a box.

Nick looks down. "Oh right." Takes the box. Thanks Noie." Kisses the top of her head and walks out the room.

With the girls. "Done." Demi yells.

Emily looks at her watch. "And Nick should be here any minute." She said.

Just then the door bell rings. "Or now. I'll get it." Demi said going downstairs and opens the door. "Wow Nick looking good."

Nick smiles. "Thanks. Umm… Is Miley Ready yet?" He say nervously.

"Don't worry Nick everything will be fine and yes she is." Demi yells for Miley to come down. "Miley come down."

Miley walks down. "Hey Nick."

Nick looks to her. "Wow… Ughh… I mean you look great babe." Nick walks to her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks." Miley said with a smile.

"No problem. Ready to go?"

"Yea. Bye girls." Miley said then walked out the door with Nick to the car. Nick opens the door for her. "Thanks." Gets in the car.

"Your welcome." Nick said as he closed her door and got in on his side and drives off.

"Bye the way Nick you look very handsome tonight."

"Well thanks but I was going for sexy."

Miley laughs. "Where are we going?"

"Just wait we are almost there." The car stops.

Miley looks around. "The Beach?"

"Yea." Nick gets out of the car and opens Miley's door. "It's just down here." He said then they started to walk and after 5 minutes they stop.

Miley gasps when see she the blanket with candles lit around it."

**Notes: **Hey guys sorry it took for ever but I just started college and I really want to get off at a great start. But I will try to post every Friday for the fans that I still have left. I also will try to post any chance I get. Comment and let me know what you think.


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys I know I said that I would post every Friday but with chapter I just wanted to get in right and prefect and I hope that I did because you guys have been waiting for this for a long time. Also my laptop as been acting crazy so I couldn't post but here it is.

**Here it goes…. I own nothing….**

"I thought that this date should be like our first date." Nick said.

Miley hugs Nick. "I love it. It's so sweet."

Nick smiles and pulls away. "Come on lets eat." They walk over and sit down. After they eat they are just laying around. "You know I love you right?" Nick asked looking at Miley on his chest."

Miley looks up to him. "I do. Why do you ask?"

Nick gets up and pulls Miley up with him. "Come follow me." They walk down the beach then stop. "I've wanted to do this for some time now." Nick said looking nervous.

"Nick what are you talking about and why do you look so nervous?" Miley ask confused.

"Just wait here." Nick walks up to the shore and writes something in the sand then stands behind Miley. "Read it."

Miley looks to Nick then the message in the sand and see: "Miley I know we only known each other and been together for a couple of months but I love you and Noah more than anything. Will you marry me?" Miley looks shocked and turns to Nick.

Nick down on one knee with a ring in his hand. "Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on the planet?"

Miley has tears in her eyes. "Yes! Yes Nick I will marry you."

Nick smiles and stands up and slides the ring on her left ring finger. "I love you." Nick said then kissed her.

Miley kissed back for a while then pulls away. "Wow I'm getting married."

Nick smiles. "Yea I know. Come on lets get out of here. I got us a hotel room." They get in the car and drive to the hotel gets there room keys and goes up into there room. "So do you like the room?"

Miley walks to the window and looks out it. "I love it and the view too."

Nick comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "Good."

They stand there looking out the window for sometime then Nick starts to kiss Miley on the neck. Miley turns around to face him and Nick stops his actions. "I love you." Nick said then kisses her with passion.

Miley kisses him back the same way. "I love you too." She said in-between kisses.

Nick stopped the kiss picking her up and carrying her over to the bed laying her down on it and gets on top of her kissing her nervously. Miley pulls away from him looking at him. "Don't be nervous Nick."

"I never did this before." Nick said with a smile.

"Just do what you think you should do." Miley said them kissed him again.

Nick deepens the kiss and puts more passion into it. Miley wraps her arms around his neck kissing back deeper. Just after a little while Nick starts to kiss down her neck and pulls her up and takes of her dress and looks at her. "Wow"

Miley giggles before slowly starting to unbutton his shirt and takes it of throwing it where her dress is. Nick kissed back up to her lips while she is still sitting up and reach behind her and unclamps her bra and takes it off throwing it with the rest. Miley then reaches down and unbuttons Nick's pants and pulls them down and off.

Nick pulls away. "Miley I really don't want to disappoint you." He said looking her in the eyes.

"You won't just relax and do what comes to mind." Miley said and pulled Nick back down on top of her.

Nick kisses her with more passion as he sets himself between her legs. Miley moans when she feels him push up against her and she reaches down and pulls his boxers off. After that Nick pulls her underwear down and off. "You ready?" Nick asked.

Miley nods. "Are you?"

Nick nods nervously and leans down kissing her again as he carefully pressed against her slowly sliding himself into her.

Miley pulls away form the kiss and moans. "Awww… Nicky."

Nick stops in a panics. "What?! Am I hurting you?" Nick asked.

Miley smiles at how her cares for her. "No. Keep going."

Nick does as he is told slowly moving in and out of Miley while moaning. Miley breathing gets heavier. "Nicky faster." Miley told him in-between moans.

Nick went faster while whispering in her ear. "Miley…I… L…love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh god." Nick said as he starts to go faster.

"God Nicky don't stop." Miley begged him.

"Miley I'm almost there."

"I know just…just not yet." Miley said moaning more.

Nick keeps going but soon he released himself inside of her and knowing that she didn't release yet he pulled out and went into her hard making her release and he pulled himself out of her rolling onto the bed breathing heavy.

Miley was breathing hard too. "Wow. Are you sure that was your first time?"

Nick turned to face her. "Yea…So how was I? I didn't disappoint you did I?" Nick asked nervously.

Miley smiles at him. "No you did everything just right babe. How did you know what to do?"

"I picked it up from a porn video." Nick said.

Miley giggles at that. "Only you babe."

Nick smiles. "I just wanted to be good for you so I just took some notes and did it here tonight hoping you would like it for our first time.

Miley kisses him then pulls away. "Well I loved it. You were amazing."

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yea." Miley said smiling.

Nick smiles. "I'm glad I didn't disappoint you." Nick said then kisses her.

Miley kisses back and pull away minutes later. "So does everyone know that you were going to prose to me?" Miley asked looking at him.

"Yea I even asked Noah for her permission after I explained to her what being married means." Nick said laughing.

"Awww…What did she say?" Miley asked.

"She was so excited all she did was jump around happy." Nick said with a smile.

**Notes: **Well here it is finally up. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave me comments and I will post really soon.


End file.
